Internet & Conséquences
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: All Human, Univers Alternatif. Rosalie fait découvrir à Alice un forum. Peu intéressée, celle-ci se prend en jeu en devenant amie avec Bella. Au fils des semaines, elles vont devenir amies, partageant anecdotes et secrets.
1. Où Alice découvre les joies des forums

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas propriétaire de ces jeuens gens, même si je joue avec. Et je ne gagne même pas une cacahuètes sur leur dos ! La véritable propriétaire est la célèbre **Stephenie Meyer**, que vous connaissez tous forcément – sinon, que faites-vous là ? (La question m'intéresse vraiment !)

Je n'ai pas vraiment respecté les heures de décalage entre New-York et Forks, donc ne prenez pas ça en compte. Bien sûr, c'est un "all human" donc ne vous attendez pas à retrouver vos repères.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : OU ALICE DECOUVRE LES JOIES DES FORUMS**

**De :** Jingle Bells

**A :** Ali Baba

**Objet :** Littérature

Je comprends tout à fait ton opinion sur les cours de littérature, mais je t'assure que bien enseigné, ça peut être tout à fait génial. Bien sûr, il faut aimer lire, mais c'est pour moi un plaisir de décortiquer chaque mot !

Tu te demandais si les rats de bibliothèque allaient parfois au cinéma. Et bien oui ! En tout ca,s j'aime autant lire _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ que regarder "Moi, moche et méchant" !

B.

* * *

Alice, assise devant son ordinateur, sourit à la machine. Aller sur un forum consacré à d'autres sujets que la mode n'était pas aussi inintéressant qu'elle le pensait. Rosalie avait raison en disant qu'on pouvait discuter avec des gens biens sous tous rapports. Cela dit, elle n'imaginait pas trouver quelqu'un qui écrivait bien – chose rare sur un forum, à son humble avis – et qui, en plus, pouvait la faire sourire. D'ordinaire, elle ne faisait que s'extasier, sans avoir réellement une discussion avec les autres inscrites – que des filles, vous pensez bien.

Elle allait se déconnecter lorsqu'elle pensa répondre à "Jingle Bells". Le sujet - « Quels sont vos livres préférés et pourquoi » - ne la passionnait pas réellement, mais elle avait envie de parler de ce livre qu'elle venait de finir et elle avait cliqué sur le lien. Elle décida te taper rapidement une réponse – évoquant tour à tour le fait qu'elle préférait la mode à la lecture, le dernier film qu'elle avait vu et le pseudonyme qu'elle trouvait drôle de son correspondant - avant d'éteindre son portable, car il était relativement tard et, bien que compréhensif, jamais son père n'accepterait qu'elle se couche tard un soir où elle avait école.

Alice dormit étonnamment mal cette nuit-là, ne cessant de voir une inconnue courir en hurlant. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, traversant des phases d'insomnie et de cauchemars. Elle sortit de son lit avec soulagement sitôt que son réveil sonna, chose rare pour celle qui était surnommée La Marmotte par toute sa famille.

Elle descendit silencieusement les escaliers, attirée par l'odeur du petit déjeuner gargantuesque qu'avait préparé sa mère. Elle s'assit à table, dévorant rapidement tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Ne croisant personne au rez-de-chaussée, elle remonta doucement, et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Une fois prête, elle fila faire son sac puis elle redescendit à nouveau, traînant des pieds. Elle n'aimait pas l'école et parfois, y aller était un vrai calvaire. Son frère, affalé devant la télévision du salon, l'observa s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

- Alors, Ali, ça te dit si je t'emmène au lycée ?

- Pour de vrai ? s'enquit la brunette avec scepticisme.

- Bien sûr !

Alice hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, puis elle sauta sur le ventre de son frère afin de le remercier comme il se devait. Riant ensemble, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'une jolie blonde les observait en souriant. Celle-ci s'avança pour embrasser son copain, et la brunette décida de filer à l'anglaise.

La jeune adolescente se précipita dans sa chambre, notant au passage qu'il lui restait une heure avant de partir – une satanée mauvaise nuit qui l'avait fait se lever vraiment trop tôt. Elle alluma son ordinateur, retournant faire un tour sur le forum conseillé par Rosalie. Son correspondant – mais Alice espérait que c'était une fille -, lui avait répondu. Alice cliqua sur l'icône, impatiente de savoir ce que lui déclarait l'inconnu.

* * *

**De :** Jingle Bells

**A :** Ali Baba

**Objet :** Tu poses toujours beaucoup de questions ?

La mode ? Tu dois être une fille alors ! Ça tombe bien, j'en suis une aussi. Je suis ravie, d'habitude, je tombe plutôt sur des boutonneux à lunettes qui n'ont que la science-fiction comme sujet de conversation. Au moins, là, ça va me changer !

Je remarque qu'on va voir les mêmes films au ciné ! Ce serait drôle qu'on y aille ensemble un jour. Enfin, j'habite un coin paumé de l'État de Washington, donc ça m'étonnerai qu'on puisse organiser ça un jour !

Mon pseudo... Une longue histoire. Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella – je déteste vraiment qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom complet. Je suis arrivée en milieu d'année au primaire, et j'ai tellement insisté pour qu'on m'appelle par ce surnom que ça faisait rire un groupe de garçons. A la récréation, l'un d'eux s'est approché de moi et m'a appelé Jingle Bells. Finalement, ils sont devenus mes amis, et ce surnom est resté.

Et toi, ton pseudo ? Où sont les 40 voleurs ?

B.

* * *

**De :** Ali Baba

**A :** Jingle Bells

**Objet :** Je passe ma vie à poser des questions. Prépare-toi !

Oui, je suis une fille. Moi aussi je suis contente de rencontrer une nouvelle amie. C'est sûr que les boutonneux fan de science-fiction, ça craint – mon frère est une groupie de Star Wars, mais il paraît qu'il est plutôt pas mal !

Pour le cinéma, ça risque d'être dur, j'habite à New-York, de l'autre côté. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à l'ouest, sauf deux fois : deux semaines de vacances en Californie et un mois de punition – pas une vraie punition, c'était juste l'Enfer d'être là-bas – à Denali, en Alaska dans la famille de mon père.

J'aime beaucoup Isabella comme prénom. Moi, c'est Alice. Tu trouves facilement le Ali. Et Baba, c'est parce que la copine de mon frère trouvait que mon dressing ressemblait à la caverne aux merveilles. Comme j'aimais bien, c'est mon nom de guerre sur tous les forums.

Et arrêtes de me parler de 40 voleurs, tout le monde y pense, c'est horrible !

A.

* * *

Une fois le mail envoyé, Alice alla voir ses sites favoris. Elle ne réémmergea que lorsque son frère l'appela à l'heure de partir. La mort dans l'âme, elle éteint la machine et prit son sac pour descendre l'escalier à contrecœur.

Son frère la déposa rapidement devant le lycée, et elle eut à peine le temps de remercier Rosalie pour le forum. Elle se précipita à son premier cours – anglais, le cours qu'elle détestait le plus, puisqu'étudier des bouquins vieux de plusieurs siècles ne la passionnait pas. Luttant pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le contrecoup de ses insomnies et de la monotonie du professeur, elle prit à peine des notes, décidant de piocher dans celles de sa meilleure amie. Au pire, elle demanderait de l'aide à Bella, celle-ci semblant se passionner pour la littérature.

La journée passa lentement, et Alice eut hâte de la voir toucher à sa fin. Elle rentra à pied, profitant de la chaleur presque estivale qui persistait malgré l'automne déjà bien avancé. Une fois rentré chez elle, elle fit ses devoirs sous la surveillance de sa mère puis elle fila à l'étage, allumant son ordinateur. Elle visita sa boîte mail, s'apercevant que sa correspondante lui en avait envoyé un.

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Alice aux Pays des Merveilles

**Objet :** Pose tes questions, on verra si j'y réponds.

New-York ! T'as de la chance, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller ! Je me baladerais à Broadway, je marcherais dans Central Park, je visiterais les musées... Enfin, tu dois connaître tout ça par cœur !

Je comprends que tu détestes l'Alaska, y a pas grand chose à faire là-bas et ça doit être glacé.

Au moins, la copine de ton frère a de l'humour. Ton dressing est si grand que ça ?

Oh, mon meilleur ami te dit que j'ai tendance à être une folle dingue quand je parle de New-York, mais qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter et que je suis tout à fait normale sinon. J n'est qu'un salaud, ne prend pas en compte ce qu'il dit !

Si les 40 voleurs sont mignons, pourquoi ne pas rester avec eux ?

B.

* * *

Alice rit aux éclats en imaginant Bella – qu'elle imaginait avec des longs cheveux châtains et des yeux foncés – et son ami J se disputer le clavier. Rosalie et elle était pareilles lorsqu'elles regardaient un site en même temps. Chacune voulait voir une information, et ce n'était jamais la même chose qui les intéressait.

Sa nouvelle amie avait l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin, si on exceptait le fait qu'elle aimait lire. Mais tout le monde a des défauts, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'attela à une réponse, souriant en relisant les mots de Bella.

* * *

**De :** On ne me l'avait jamais faite

**A :** Belladone1

**Objet :** T'aurai pas du dire ça, tu vas souffrir !

En fait, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un musée new-yorkais, à part à l'American Museum of Natural History, mais la visite était obligatoire et c'était avec l'école. Par contre, je connais les meilleures boutiques de fringues, et les meilleures boutiques de musique !

Mon dressing est extrêmement grand, et encore, toutes mes affaires ne sont pas rangées dedans, puisqu'il n'y a pas la place. Mais pour Rosalie, la copine de mon frère, c'est encore pire. Elle est journaliste dans une revue de mode, et parfois elle pose pour eux. Elle a encore plus de fringues que moi – mon frère en est d'ailleurs désespéré !

Tape ton meilleur ami, il ne devrait pas essayer de te discréditer auprès de tes nouvelles connaissances ! C'est un de ceux qui t'ont accueilli en t'appelant Jingle Bells ? Et pourquoi J ?

Décris-toi, que je sache à quoi tu ressembles ! Et dis moi les choses principales à savoir !

Si les 40 voleurs sont mignons, je reste avec eux. Mais ceux qui m'ont interrogés sur ce sujet-là étaient loin d'être beaux – plus Robert que Redford, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

A.

* * *

Alice éteint son ordinateur et alla rejoindre son frère qui venait tout juste de rentrer – Emmett était prof de fitness dans une salle de sport essentiellement fréquentée par des gens extrêmement riches.

Son frère la salua d'un grand sourire en lui montrant le sachet de gâteaux qu'il ramenait avec lui. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour sortir deux verres de lait. Ils s'assirent autour de la table, dégustant les chouquettes qu'Emmett avait pris à la pâtisserie française.

- Alors, petite sœur, quoi de nouveau sous le soleil ?

- Tu te souviens du forum que Rose m'avait conseillé ? J'ai rencontré une fille bien dessus. Super sympa, assez ouverte. Un seul bémol : elle adore lire !

Alice avait dit ces derniers mots avec une telle grimace que son frère en rit.

- T'es sûre que c'est une fille, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il tout de même en bon grand frère.

- Em', aucun mec de ma connaissance ne dirait être fan des _Hauts de Hurlevent_. Et tu verrais ses mails, elle n'a rien de dangereux !

- Fais attention à toi. Sujet clos, rajouta précipitamment Emmett en apercevant le regard noir de la jeune fille. Une partie de wii ? Je suis sûr que je te bats à Super Mario Bross !

- Pari tenu ! $20 ?

- Tenu !

Un claquement de main scella leur accord. Ils débarrassèrent la table puis installèrent leur console. Rosalie arriva à ce moment-là, libérée plus tôt après une journée éreintante. Pendant que le frère et la sœur jouaient, elle montra clairement de quel côté elle était, en déconcentrant son copain. Alice gagna, contente de renflouer un peu son porte-monnaie.

- C'est pas juste, se plaint Emmett. Rose, t'as pas arrêter de déconcentrer. C'est de la triche !

- J'ai rien fait ! se récria la jolie blonde.

- J'ai rien vu, acquiesça Alice. Solidarité féminine, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard soupçonneux de son aîné.

Celui-ci leva les bras en un geste qui signifiait clairement "Si les filles s'allient, je ne dis plus rien". Rose et Alice rirent, tout en lui lançant des coussins. Le jeune homme soupira, puis demanda le résumé de sa journée à sa copine.

- Je pars pour Paris pour la semaine de la mode. Fais pas cette tête Em', ça ne me plait pas plusqu'à toi, continua-t-elle devant la tête devenue subitement grincheuse de l'interpellé. Je vais bosser comme une folle, pour envoyer mes articles dans les temps au journal, j'aurai à peine le temps de profiter de mon hôtel de luxe !

Le regard lourd d'Emmett et l'agacement de Rosalie promettait des disputes lithiques. Alice, ne voulant pas s'y trouver mêlée, changea de sujets et orienta facilement la discussion sur le forum découvert par Rose et sur lequel elle avait rencontré Bella.

- J'ai de la famille dans l'État de Washington, leur apprit Rosalie. Ils vivent pas loin de Port-Angeles, je crois.

1 : La Belladone est une plante herbacée vivace de la famille des Solanacées pouvant être de l'italien _Bella Dona_, « belle dame ».


	2. Où Bella se fait une nouvelle amie

Diclaimer : A mon grand désespoir, je ne suis ni américaine, ni immensément riche. Je ne suis donc pas **Stephenie Meyer**. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un radis sur cette histoire (pour les autres publications non plus, mais cela est une autre histoire).

Toujours aucun respect du décalage entre Forks et New-York.

Trushy : Non, je ne compte pas faire un yuri ALice/Bella, ce sera les couples habituels. Mais lis quand même ! =)

Conseil : regardez à qui les mails sont envoyés et de qui ils proviennent, puisque Bella et Alice ne sont pas les seules à utiliser ce moyen de communication.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : OU BELLA SE FAIT UNE NOUVELLE AMIE**

Bella descendit lentement de la voiture, encore plongée dans ses pensées. Elle entendit à peine Jasper ouvrir la porte et commencer à préparer le goûter dans la minuscule cuisine de leur maisonnette. Elle posa son cartable sur la table et s'assit à une chaise, grignotant à même le paquet de céréales, sans prêter attention au monde qui l'entourait.

Jasper, qui connaissait son amie depuis qu'il portait des couches, ne disait rien. Il mangeait lui aussi silencieusement, plongé dans ses devoirs – quitte à ne pas discuter, autant en profiter pour alléger la charge de travail.

Bella sembla sortir de sa transe lorsqu'il ne resta plus de céréales dans le paquet. Prenant exemple sur Jasper, elle se mit à son tour à faire les devoirs, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour lui demander de l'aide – elle détestait les mathématiques, tandis que le jeune homme excellait dans cette matière.

Une fois leur travail fini, Jasper alla s'installer devant la télévision – un super match de base-ball expliqua-t-il rapidement à son amie – tandis que celle-ci montait dans sa chambre et allumait son ordinateur. Elle attendit patiemment de pouvoir lancer Internet, et se précipita sur sa boîte mail. Elle avait trois nouveaux messages. Cliquant sur le premier, elle sourit en voyant qu'Alice lui avait répondu. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre.

* * *

**De :** Je ne suis pas un poison.

**A :** Vraiment ? J'y crois pas.

**Objet :** C'est pas si horrible pour le moment

Si un jour je vais à New-York – et j'espère être accepté dans une fac là-bas, je te jure que je t'emmène visiter les musées. C'est super intéressant, j'te jure. En compensation, tu auras le droit de me traîner dans toutes les boutiques de fringues que tu veux – et je déteste faire du shopping, tu n'imagines pas le sacrifice !

Oui, J (ou Jasper) est celui qui m'a surnommé Jingle Bells. Maintenant, sa mère est mariée avec mon père, et nous sommes comme frère et sœur. L'avantage de se connaître depuis des années ! Mais il est vraiment sympa, sauf quand il essaie de m'embêter – on est vraiment comme une fratrie !

Alors, ma description... Je suis brune, j'ai les yeux bruns, la peau super pâle – un lavabo est d'un blanc plus foncé que ma peau... – et je suis plutôt banale en fait. Les choses importantes à savoir sur moi : j'adore lire, j'adore l'histoire, je déteste le chocolat et faire du shopping. Et j'adore mon copain.

Niveau familial, je vis avec mon père et ma belle-mère, avec les deux enfants qu'ils ont eu ensemble, Renesmée et Phil, et avec Jasper bien évidemment. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite, et j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle.

A ton tour !

B.

* * *

Bella retourna à ses messages reçus, cliquant sur un autre.

* * *

**De : **Jessica Stanley

**A :** Tout le lycée

**Objet :** Réveillon du Nouvel An

Bonjour à tous,

je vous invite à passer le réveillon du Nouvel An chez moi. La fête commencera vers dix-huit heures et se finira quand tout le monde sera parti.

Bien sûr, soirée déguisée sur le thème... Du rouge. En fait, ça consiste juste à porter quelque chose de rouge, pas trop compliqué, non ?

Merci de répondre rapidement, que je sache qui sera là.

Jess

PS : Bella, s'il te plait, tu peux convaincre les asociaux qui te servent de frère et de copain que ma fête sera géniale et qu'ils doivent y être ?

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Jess qui en demande beaucoup

**Objet :** Encore une fête ?

Salut toi,

Compte nous tous les trois. C'est comme si c'était déjà fait.

On peut s'habiller tout en rouge ?

Bells

* * *

Bella n'eut pas le temps de cliquer sur son dernier message que déjà Jessica lui avait répondu – son amie passait généralement beaucoup de temps sur son ordinateur dès les cours finis. Soupirant, elle cliqua sur le mail de Jess.

* * *

**De :** Jess la terrible

**A :** Celle qui j'aime

**Objet :** Oui, encore. C'est le Nouvel An quand même!

Merci, merci, merci ! Une fête sans eux, c'est moins amusant.

Oui, tu peux venir tout en rouge. Mais un seul objet rouge ça marche aussi. Bien sûr, les sous-vêtements rouges, ça fonctionne pas. A moins que tu ne veuilles les montrer à tout le monde pour prouver leur couleur !

T'as réussi la dissertation en anglais ?

Jess

* * *

Bella envoya le brouillon de sa dissertation à son amie pour que celle-ci corrige son essai, puis elle regarda le message qui lui restait. Un message d'Edward, qu'il avait du envoyer juste après être arrivé chez lui. Elle soupira, tout en pensant qu'ayant beaucoup de cours en commun, ils n'étaient quasiment jamais séparés et que ça ne valait pas le coup d'envoyer un message.

* * *

**De :** Edward

**A :** La femme que j'aime

**Objet :** Je hais les fêtes

Ma puce,

pourrais-tu dire à Jessica que tu ne veux pas aller à sa fête ? Et que, par la même occasion, je ne veux pas y aller non plus !

Je t'aime,

Ed

* * *

La jeune fille rit en voyant le message de son copain. Celui-ci avait beau être d'un caractère amical, il fuyait littéralement les festivités. Selon lui, les gens étaient des cinglés, la musique décérébrée et le peu d'espace accentuant sa mauvais humeur. Bella sourit et composa un nouveau message.

* * *

**De :** Bella la chef

**A :** J & E

**Objet :** Réveillon

Mes chéris,

VOUS ALLEZ Y ALLER !

Je ne veux pas de protestations, de fausses excuses ou que sais-je encore. On ira tous les trois, mais on y sera. Et je m'arrangerai moi-même pour vous trouver un truc rouge – donc, prenez-vous en main pour ne pas vous retrouver avec quelque chose de réellement ridicule !

Jingle Bells

PS : Je vous aime très fort.

* * *

Contente d'elle, Bella redescendit et s'empara des clés de la voiture, devant aller chercher Phil et Renesmée à l'école primaire. Les deux gamins se précipitèrent dans sa voiture, narrant leur journée et se coupant la parole à tout bout de champ. Ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart, et étaient donc très proches, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de vouloir tout faire avant l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, et les enfants coururent vers la cuisine. Jasper ayant déjà préparé leur goûter, ils s'assirent d'un même mouvement et engloutirent la nourriture rapidement.

Dès que toute la nourriture eut disparu, Jasper et Bella, qui avaient fini leurs devoirs, aidèrent les deux plus jeunes à faire les leurs. Il y eut de nombreux grognements, des rebellions et de l'énervement, mais finalement, les lectures furent faites, les leçons apprises et revues.

Renesmée monta pour aller jouer aux poupées tandis que Phil et Jasper allaient jouer au base-ball dehors.

Bella, restée seule, commença à faire le dîner.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la famille avait mangé, et les deux plus jeunes étaient couchés, malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'ils avaient sortis pour rester plus longtemps debout. Jasper et Bella étaient chacun dans leur chambre, et Charlie était parti à l'aéroport de Port-Angeles pour aller chercher Maria, qui était allée voir sa sœur malade.

Bella était en train de vérifier ses mails, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait pas mal de réponses.

* * *

**De : **En fait, si, on me l'a fait des milliers de fois

**A :** T'es juste toxique

**Objet :** On peut toujours l'arranger

Les fringues contre les musées ? Ça marche. Avec Rosalie, on fera de toi une accro au shopping ! Par contre, choisis bien tes musées, sinon je te le ferai regretter ! xD

Quelle âge tu as ? Et tes frères et sœur ?

Je suis désolée pour ta mère. Mais si tu t'entends bien avec ta belle-mère, ça doit être cool.

Dis m'en plus sur ton copain, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés...

Comment tu fais pour ne pas aimer le chocolat ?

A mon tour, donc. J'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu indigo – ça fait super bizarre, mais on s'y habitue –, la peau plutôt mate. Je suis toute petite et toute mince – un poids plume.

J'adore la mode, écouter de la musique, regarder des films. Je déteste les cours et manger des brocolis.

Je suis célibataire (ouin !).

J'ai dix-sept ans, alors je vis avec mes deux parents. Mon frère Emmett, vingt-et-un an vit aussi avec nous, comme sa copine Rosalie, dont la famille vit au Texas. Em' est prof de fitness et Rose journaliste de mode. On a un chat, Disney, qui adore les dessins animés.

A.

PS : J'ai l'impression de t'avoir écrit un roman...

* * *

**De :** Jazz

**A :** Classique

**Objet :** Gossip Girl

Je viens de lire le mail de Bella. Je crois qu'on ne trouvera pas d'excuses valables avant le nouvel an d'éviter les festivités de Miss Stanley. A moins que tu ne veuilles employer la manière forte. Cela dit, je pense qu'un accident de voiture serait un peu trop exagéré...

J.

* * *

**De :** Impressionné par ton sens de l'humour

**A :** Celui qui connait deux genre musicaux

**Objet :** Re : Gossip Girl

Effectivement, la fête du nouvel an est inévitable. Je demanderai réparation à Bella.

E.

* * *

**De :** Jasper

**A :** mon beau-frère

**Objet :** Re : Re : Gossip Girl

Bella est ma sœur, comprend que je ne veuille pas connaître plus de détails.

C'est toi qui lui répond. Si tu pouvais glisser dans la conversation que je souhaiterais ardemment une guitare, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup !

J.

* * *

**De :** Toutes mes excuses

**A :** mon beau-frère

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Gossip Girl

Je ne te dirai plus rien, tu peux en être sûr !

Je lui envoie une réponse, compte sur moi pour la guitare – Jake s'est procuré une batterie.

E.

* * *

**De :** Edward

**A :** Ma cheftaine favorite

**Cc :** Mon beau-frère

**Objet :** Re : Réveillon

Ma chérie,

Ok, on vient avec à la fête de Jess. Mais tu la connais, après deux verres, elle ne va pas arrêter de nous draguer. En compensation, Jazz voudrait que tu l'aides à obternir cette guitare qui lui tient tant à cœur, et moi j'aimerais quelque chose qui ne regarde que nous.

* * *

**De :** Angela

**A :** Toutes les filles sauf Jessica

**Objet :** Fête de Jessica

Les filles,

l'anniversaire de Jess est le 5 janvier. Que diriez-vous de le fêter à l'occasion de sa fête ?

Je crains qu'on ne puisse faire venir les garçons à deux fêtes séparées d'à peine une semaine.

Bises,

Angie

* * *

**De :** Lauren

**A :** Toutes les filles sauf Jessie

**Objet :** Re : Fête de Jessica

Jolie idée Angie !

Je mets une option sur le DVD du "Secret de Charlie", c'est moi qui lui offres !

L.

* * *

**De :** Kate et Garrett

**A :** Toutes les filles

**Objet :** Re : Re : Fête de Jessica

Je marche aussi, Garrett est ravi de n'avoir qu'une fête à la place de deux.

J'offre le dernier CD de NewS.

Katrina

* * *

Bella soupira en prévision de toutes les réponses qu'elle devrait envoyer. Elle qui préférait écrire à la main, elle était servie ! Prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage elle commença par répondre à Angela.

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A : **Toutes les filles + Garrett (?)

**Objet :** Re3 : Fête de Jessica

Qu'est-ce Garrett fait mêler à l'affaire ?

Je lui prends un livre (inutile de donner un titre, personne n'a l'intention de lui en offrir un !). Excellente idée, Angie !

Kate, c'est toujours d'accord pour la pyjama partie de Tanya ce week-end ?

Bisous, à demain,

Bee

* * *

**De :** J'ai jamais fait de scoutisme

**A :** Edward

**Cc :** Mon frère

**Objet :** Re2 :Réveillon

Jazz, je t'aide à obtenir cette guitare dès demain. Mais t'as pas intérêt à jouer le soir, j'aime le calme quand je lis !

Edward, pour ta compensation, passe demain soir, on en reparlera.

Au fait, on fait l'anniversaire de Jessica en même temps que le nouvel an. Vous lui offrirez des photos du groupe dans un joli album, ça lui fera plaisir.

Dormez bien.

Bella.

* * *

**De :** J'adore les romans

**A :** Celle qui préfère la mode

**Objet :** Je te l'ai dit, je ne répondrai à tes questions que si je le désire !

Des tas de gens ont essayé de faire de moi une accro au shopping sans le réussir. Si tu relèves le défi, mon frère se mariera avec toi, il a tellement envie que je fasse comme les autres filles !

J'ai aussi dix-sept ans ! Jasper a le même âge que moi, on a à peine deux mois d'écart ! Phil vient d'avoir sept ans, et Renesmée fête ses six ans demain.

Je te dis rien sur mon copain, tu découvriras au fur et à mesure !

Le chocolat, c'est dégoûtant. J'aime pas le goût en fait...

Drôle de nom pour un chat. Avec Jazz, on avait un chien qu'on avait appelé JaBe, c'est pas tellement mieux !

B.

* * *

Une fois ses réponses envoyées, Bella éteint l'ordinateur et s'empara d'un des livres qui tenait à miracle sur une table de chevet tremblotante sous le poids des romans posés dessus. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille s'assoupit en lisant, la lumière toujours allumée et le livre tombant sur son visage.

Lorsque Maria et Charlie rentrèrent, la femme alla voir ses enfants. Phil était roulé en boule dans son lit, et Renesmée était tranquillement allongée sur le sol – elle avait décrété qu'elle allait dormir par terre comme l'héroïne d'une série pour enfants qu'elle adorait. Jasper ne dormait pas et salua sa mère avec joie.

Quand Maria entra dans la chambre de son aînée, elle sourit en voyant le spectacle habituel. Elle posa le livre par terre, remonta la couverture sur sa fille et éteint la lumière, avant de sortir discrètement de la pièce.

Elle se sentait mieux, maintenant qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, avec sa famille.


	3. Où Alice devient organisatrice

Disclaimer : A ma connaissance, mon compte en banque est toujours aussi peu rempli, je ne dois donc pas être **S. Meyer**. Cependant, je joue quand même avec ses personnages, qui, sous ma main, sont devenus humains et ont des liens différents.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : OU ALICE DEVIENT ORGANISATRICE**

Alice s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait lancé de la musique, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre son frère et Rose se disputer. Ok, le son de sa chaîne hi-fi n'était pas au maximum. Mais elle ne voulait pas ruiner son audition. Elle en concluait que le couple devait hurler sacrément fort, étant donné qu'elle les entendait comme s'il était dans sa chambre alors qu'il était au rez-de-chaussée.

Levant les yeux vers son plafonD, elle soupira, puis se dirigea vers sa boîte mail. Peut-être Bella lui avait-elle répondu. Une réponse de la jeune fille lui changerait à coup sur les pensées. Elle sourit en lisant le message, puis s'empressa de répondre.

* * *

**De :** Ali

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Au secours !

Emmett et Rosalie sont en train de se disputer, un truc de fou ! Ils hurlent super fort en plus. Tu veux pas m'héberger ?

Sinon, tu dis que ton frère se mariera avec moi si je réussis à faire de toi une vraie fille. A quoi ressemble ton frère ? Il a notre âge, certes, mais est-il mignon ?

Comment on peut ne pas aimer le chocolat ? C'est impossible ! Si je pouvais, je ne me nourrirais que de ça !

JaBe, comme JAsper et BElla ? Je trouve ça plutôt mignon !

A.

* * *

En revenant sur ses messages reçus, elle s'aperçut qu'une de ses camarades de classe lui en avait envoyés plusieurs sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de les ouvrir. En soupirant à l'idée d'un harcèlement, elle se prépara à lire les messages inintéressants de Nettie.

* * *

**De : **Nettie Davenport

**A :** Alice Cullen

**Objet :** École

Alice,

Je sais que tu n'es que peu intéressée par les manifestations scolaires, cependant, j'aimerais que tu te charges de la décoration pour le bal de fin d'année. Réponds-moi vite s'il te plait.

Nettie

* * *

**De : **Nettie Davenport

**A :** Alice Cullen

**Objet :** Re : École

Alice,

Je ne te l'ai pas précisé sur mon précédent mail, mais c'est assez urgent. Les noms des organisateurs doivent être bloqués avant la fin de la semaine !

Nettie

* * *

**De : **Nettie Davenport

**A :** Alice Cullen

**Objet :** Re : Re : École

Alice,

As-tu l'intention de répondre ?

Tu es la mieux à même de faire en sorte que ce moment soit inoubliable – dans le bon sens. Personne ne veut une soirée où les grenouilles et les souris sont libérées du labo de science et se retrouve dans le gymnase – alors que ces endroits se trouvent à l'opposé. S'il te plait, Alice !

Nettie

* * *

**De : **Nettie Davenport

**A :** Alice Cullen

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : École

**Pièce jointe :**

Alice,

On a vraiment besoin de toi – et on a plus que deux jours pour finaliser la liste des organisateurs. Je t'envoie la liste de ceux qui ont déjà accepté. Et je te laisse le choix du thème.

Nettie

* * *

**De : **Alice Cullen

**A :** Henriette Davenport

**Objet :** Bal de fin d'année

Nettie,

J'accepte d'organiser cette fête. Je te promets que personne ne l'oubliera et que ce sera la plus belle soirée de notre vie lycéenne. Fais-moi confiance à ce sujet.

Je pense que la Magie pourrait être un bon thème. C'est large, en en même temps, tout le monde peut se sentir concerné. Bien sûr, ce sera un bal masqué – avec un concours de déguisements. Je ne t'en dis pas plus sur les évènements qui rythmeront la soirée.

Tu peux dire aux autres organisateurs que la première réunion sera lundi, à la fin des cours, dans la salle de permanence ?

Sérieusement, Adam Rucci comme responsable des boissons ? Il s'y connait, mais généralement, il est plutôt de l'autre côté du bar, non ?

Alice

* * *

Alice se rendit compte que les cris avaient cessés, et elle se décida à descendre pour observer ce qui se passait. Passant discrètement d'une marche à l'autre, elle se trouva au rez-de-chaussée sans que personne ne se soit aperçu de sa présence.

Jetant un coup d'œil au salon, elle vit Emmett et Rosalie assis dans le canapé, tandis que sa mère les observait, debout devant eux. Aux épaules tendues de son frère, et à l'attitude de sa mère, elle se rendit compte que cette dernière venait sans doute de faire un sermon aux jeunes gens.

Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, en essayant de faire le plus de bruit possible. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce sursauter et se tourner vers elle. Anticipant cette réaction, elle leur souriait déjà.

- Oh, Alice, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit sa mère.

- Très bien, maman. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Elle se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je rentre.

- Pas de chance. J'organise le bal de lycée, ce sera sur la Magie, avec déguisements et tout. Si vous avez des idées...

Esmé s'assit sur un des fauteuils, montrant l'autre à sa fille. Alice se laissa tomber dessus, s'attirant un regard noir de sa mère, tout en souriant d'un air attentif. Rose fut la première à se lancer.

- On peut mettre une salle proposant des déguisements à la fois originaux mais où les gens pourront se sentir bien. Et puis, tout le monde ne pourra pas s'acheter un costume.

- Et puis, tu peux organiser des concours, poursuivit Emmett. Le premier qui finira vingt canettes de bière par exemple.

- Emmett ! s'écria Esmé.

- Je rigolais m'man !

Alice écrivit les idées des membres de sa famille sur un calepin, précisant parfois quelques détails. Elle les remercia, puis remonta dans sa chambre, pour mettre en forme la soirée qu'elle devait organiser.

Elle eut la surprise d'avoir reçu plusieurs messages. Elle ouvrit d'abord ceux des organisateurs.

* * *

**De :** Lucy Jones

**A :** Alice Cullen

**Cc :** Tous les autres membres du comité d'organisation

**Objet :** Ta nomination

Félicitations de t'être portée volontaire pour nous encadrer et nous donner les idées directrices. T'es consciente que cela représente beaucoup de boulot ?

Trêve de plaisanterie.

Je serai bien sûr présente à la réunion de lundi, mais peut-être devrais-tu nous dire dès maintenant le thème, qu'on puisse commencer à y réfléchir ?

A lundi,

Lucy

* * *

**De :** Adam Rucci

**A :** Alice Cullen et Lucy Jones

**Cc :** Tous les autres du comité

**Objet :** Re : Ta nomination

Félicitations, tu as gagné le droit d'avoir la sérieuse Lucy sur ton doc pour les quatre mois à venir ! Si vous décidez de faire une bataille dans la boue pour vous départagez, prévenez-moi surtout, ok ?

Une réunion lundi ? Tu me fais un résumé Ali ?

Adam

* * *

**De :** Layla McFly

**A :** Alice Cullen

**Cc :** Ceux du comité

**Objet :** Re : Re : Ta nomination

Bravo à toi. Si tu diriges tout, je suis sûre que ce sera parfait. Tu es trop perfectionniste pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Adam, sache qu'à une époque, Lucy et Alice étaient amies, et elles s'entendaient très bien.

A lundi tout le monde – Adam, si tu ne viens pas de gré, ce sera de force !

Layla

* * *

Alice souffla en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins contents de la savoir dans l'équipe. Après tout, ils ne faisaient pas partie de sa bande d'amis habituels, et auraient pu lui en vouloir de participer à cette manifestation, elle qui était connue pour louper toutes les fêtes scolaires.

* * *

**De :** Alice Cullen

**A :** Lucy Jones, Adam Rucci, Layla McFly & Theodore Smith

**Objet :** Re3 : Ta nomination

Merci à tous de votre accueil. Vous vous êtes arrachés pour écrire avant moi ou quoi ? Y a que Theo qui n'a pas encore dit ce qu'il en pensait !

Je peux assumer d'avoir beaucoup de travail tant que ce n'est pas scolaire. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! Et je ne me suis pas portée volontaire, Nettie m'a suppliée pour que j'accepte.

Le thème sera la Magie. Bal déguisé, vous savez à quel point j'adore ça.

Adam, je rejoins Layla, tu viens à la réunion. Je ne te ferai pas de résumé.

Bisous à tous, on se voit lundi !

Alice

* * *

Alice pensa un court instant que ce serait une bonne occasion de redevenir amie avec Lucy. Elles étaient meilleures amies lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, et elles s'étaient séparées pour des bêtises. Secouant la tête, elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un message de Bella. Elle l'ouvrit, soudain remotivée.

* * *

**De :** Bells

**A :** Ali

**Objet :** Mon frère, et autres

Viens chez moi si tu veux. Cela dit, ce serait beaucoup de chemins pour rien ! Traverser le pays pour échapper à une dispute, c'est pas un bon truc. Tu habiterais de l'autre côté de la ville, tu aurais été la bienvenue !

Apparemment, mon frère est mignon. C'est du moins les échos que j'ai de mes amies. Moi-même, je en suis pas très bien placée pour juger.

Il est blond, avec des yeux verts entourés d'un fin cercle marron. Il est d'une taille moyenne, relativement musclé – et selon mon amie Jess "putain de bien foutu". Il déteste l'histoire et est un fan absolu de maths. Sans rire, il a des notes géniales sans réviser. Alors que moi je suis une nullité dans cette matière.

.

Alice, ne crois rien de ce qu'elle écrit.

Je suis blond, et j'ai des yeux verts absolument normaux. J'ai rien contre l'histoire, même si ce n'est pas ma matière préférée, et je ne suis pas non plus un matheux. En fait, je suis un sportif.

J'adore le blues, et je préfère les chiens aux chats.

.

Au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas compris, J a écris ce qui se situe au-dessus et m'a surveillé pendant que je t'envoyais le message.

Et oui, tu as compris le pourquoi du comment du nom de notre animal domestique.

Bisous,

Bee

* * *

Alice rit en imaginant la scène. Elle l'imaginait d'autant mieux qu'il lui était arrivé un bon nombre de fois d'écrire à Rose en poussant Emmett. Et son frère ne résistait jamais face à ce qu'il considérait comme un défi.

Jasper et Bella avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Elle se dit que pour être ami ou sortir avec l'un des deux, il fallait également apprécier l'autre. Et qu'il ne fallait à aucun prix chercher à les séparer. Cela la fi sourire, tant ils semblaient être jumeaux, tout en ayant deux mois d'écart.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un nouveau message arriva. Ce ne pouvait être Bella, celle-ci n'ayant logiquement pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Intriguée, elle regarda l'adresse et s'aperçut que c'était son père.

* * *

**De :** Papa

**A:** Toute ma famille

**Objet :** Retour de la Conférence Médicale

Chère famille,

la date m'a enfin été communiquée. Je reviens après-demain, et j'atterris à JFK à dix-sept heures.

En attendant impatiemment de vous revoir,

Papa

* * *

**De :** Ali

**A :** Papa

**Cc :** Maman, Em, Rose

**Objet :** Re : Retour de la Conférence Médicale

Je viens te chercher à l'aéroport.

Je t'aime.

A.

* * *

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée força Alice à sortir de sa chambre. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle rit aux éclats devant la scène qui l'attendait.

Esmé, assis à la table, était couverte d'œufs et de farine, et affichait une tête éberluée. En face d'elle, Rosalie, couverte de ce qui ressemblait à de la pâte à gâteau, paraissait prête à sauter au coup d'Emmett. Celui-ci souriait, même s'il semblait avoir évité de peu le saladier.

Alice se calma, tout en pensant qu'une bataille de nourriture venait d'avoir lieu entre trois adultes qui lui interdisaient depuis longtemps de considérer la cuisine comme une salle de jeu.

- Je pense que je suis vraiment la plus indiquée pour aller chercher papa après-demain. Vous n'êtes que des gamins !

- Carlisle arrive demain ? demanda Esmé, visiblement ravie de la nouvelle.

- Regarde tes mails, maman.

Sur ces mots, Alice sortit de la cuisine, et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle entendit des gens courir au rez-de-chaussée, et s'imagina un cours instant sa mère, Emmett et Rose se battre pour avoir accès à l'ordinateur du bureau.


	4. Où Bella organise tout

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Ou peut-être heureusement, parce qu'avec moi, leurs aventures seraient très différentes ! Mais rendons à César ce qui appartient à César et à **Stephenie Meyer** ce qui appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

BobDaisy m'a dit ne pas avoir compris la relation de Maria et Bella. Alors pour toutes celles (tous ceux ?) dans son cas, je réexplique : Maria est la mère de Jasper, tandis que Bella est la fille de Renée. Cependant, comme Renée est morte quand sa fille était toute petite, et que Maria a quasiment élevé Bella, elle considère cette dernière comme sa fille. Voilà !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : OU BELLA**** ORGANISE TOUT**

Bella sourit en voyant que Maria avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Charlie cuisinait extrêmement mal – en fait, il ne réussissait que les pâtes, et bien souvent, celles-ci étaient encore trop cuites.

Dévorant les plats élaborés par sa belle-mère, elle écouta la conversation que celle-ci entretenait avec Renesmée, levée étonnamment tôt.

- Mais maman, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je continue à dormir par terre ? geignait la petite fille.

- Mais enfin, Nessie, ton lit est bien plus confortable. Et puis, on ne dort pas par terre. Les lits n'ont pas été créés pour rien ma puce.

- Mais Kerry, elle dort par terre elle. Et sa maman, elle lui dit rien.

- Kerry est l'héroïne d'un dessin animé. Aucune de tes amies ne dort par terre n'est-ce pas ? Alors, fait comme elles. Tu verras, tu dormiras beaucoup mieux.

Renesmée sortit de la cuisine en maugréant. Bella ne saisit aps tout, mais elle surprit quelques mots comme "m'en fiche", "c'est bien mieux sur le sol" et "Kerry est la meilleure". Maria s'assit en soupirant sur une chaise, et prit sa tasse de thé. Elle semblait agacée, et de mauvais humeur.

- Je me souviens que l'année de nos dix ans, Jasper et moi avons dormi quelques semaines dehors, non ? se rappela Bella d'une voix mutine.

- Onze semaines, acquiesça Maria. Mais c'était l'année de notre mariage, et j'étais enceinte de Phil, nous ne voulions pas vous gronder trop, parce que l'on sentait que ça dégénèrerait. Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta sœur s'entête à coucher sur son tapis ! Et puis, qui est cette Kerry ?

- Dans le dessin animé, elle vit dans un camping-car. Comme il manque un lit et qu'elle ne s'entend pas avec son frère, ils dorment un jour sur l'autre dans le lit prévu pour eux.

- Et l'autre jour, ils dorment par terre ?

- C'est ça. Ness dormira par terre tant qu'Evan, le frère de Kerry, ne lui aura pas laisser le lit tous les jours. Bien sûr, Phil a dit que si Evan devait dormir par terre, il ferait pareil.

Maria s'éloigna en marmonnant des imprécations en espagnol, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Jasper, qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il posa une question muette à Bella, qui lui raconta la volonté de la plus jeune à coucher sur son tapis. Jasper haussa les épaules, faisant constater que de toute façon, Renesmée aurait bientôt une autre passion. Il est vrai qu'à son âge, Renesmée était encore assez changeante, et que sa frénésie restait rarement très longtemps fixée sur la même chose.

Alors que Jasper, Phil et Charlie allaient pêcher avec leurs amis Quileutes, Maria décida d'emmener Nessie voir une exposition permanente à Seattle. Comme le sujet de la démonstration n'intéressait pas Bella, celle-ci préféra rester à Forks. Sitôt toute la famille partie, elle alla vérifier ses mails avant de décider du programme de la journée.

* * *

**De :** Baba au rhum

**A :** Ton surnom ne se prête à aucun gâteau

**Objet : **Help me

C'est vrai que tu habites trop loin pour que je me réfugies chez toi. Dommage !

Le surnom de ton frère est Jazz et il préfère le blues ? C'est triste ça. Sinon, il a l'air pas mal. Ça m'intéresse !

J'ai besoin d'aide. Je dois organiser le bal de fin d'année. T'as des idées ? Le thème est la magie.

Bisous,

Alice

* * *

**De :** Religieuse

**A :** Celle qui a des idées bizarres pour les surnoms

**Objet :** La magie, vraiment ?

**Pièce Jointe :**

Oui, mon père a vaincu ! C'est un grand fan de blues, et il a converti Jasper depuis que sa mère et lui habitent chez nous. Moi qui préfère la pop, je suis servie !

La magie, ça comprend les vampires et les loups-garous ? Y a une réserve indienne pas loin de Forks, et ils ont plein de légendes là-dessus. Même si là, le thème serait plutôt le surnaturel. Sinon, tu peux faire un atelier légende où tu mettrais un résumé condensé de l'histoire des sorciers. Et puis, des extraits de films sur la magie (les _Harry Potter_...).

Si tu en veux plus, tu sais où me trouver !

Bises,

Bella

* * *

**De :** Kate

**A :** Les filles + mon chéri

**Objet :** Jess, encore et toujours

Je vais à Port Angeles acheter son cadeau, qui m'accompagne ?

Rendez-vous devant le magasin des Newton à 10h30.

Bises à tous,

Kate

* * *

N'ayant rien d'autre de prévu, Bella envoya rapidement un message à Kate lui disant qu'elle arrivait. Sa messagerie vide, elle entreprit de faire ses devoirs de maths en attendant l'heure prévue du départ. Plongée – à contrecœur – dans les exercices, elle faillit arriver en retard, si Angela ne lui avait pas envoyé un message lui demandant de venir la chercher. Bella se rappela soudain que son amie avait du prêter sa voiture à son frère aîné, et qu'entre temps, elle n'avait plus de moyen de locomotion.

Prenant précipitamment son manteau et son sac, elle courut vers sa voiture, manquant de trébucher sur les plaques de verglas de l'allée. Elle conduisit ensuite prudemment, s'arrêtant à grand peine devant la maisonnette des Weber. Angela, qui devait la guetter, sortit immédiatement de chez elle, et grimpa dans la vieille Chevrolet rouge.

Tout en bavardant gaiement, elles arrivèrent tout juste à l'heure devant le magasin de sport. Kate et Garrett les y attendaient, seuls. Les deux fille se dirigèrent vers le couple, se demandant où étaient les autres.

- Salut vous deux, les accueillit Kate d'un ton las.

- Bonjour. Y a personne d'autre ? lui répondit Bella.

- Pourquoi ? C'est si horrible d'être avec nous ? Garrett rit tout seul, avant de répondre à la question de son amie : non, Lauren préfère rester seule avec son copain et Mike travaille. Tous les autres ont approuvé l'idée de fêter l'anniversaire de Jess pendant sa fête, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont lui offrir.

- S'ils lui offrent quelque chose... éclaircit Kate.

Les quatre amis décidèrent de prendre la Dodge Dakota de Garrett, récente et assez grande pour qu'ils soient tous à l'aise dedans.

Ils firent la route tout en riant, et en faisant la liste des magasins qu'ils devraient visiter. En effet, Kate voulait acheter à Jessica un CD qu'elle ne trouverait que chez le disquaire du centre-ville, tandis que Bella voulait passer dans une librairie excentrée. Angela, de son côté, préférait faire le tour d'un magasin d'accessoires dans les rues peu passantes, et Garrett avait dans l'idée de chercher une boîte à musique – Jess parlant fréquemment de celle offerte par sa grand-mère et qu'elle ne retrouvait plus. Bella devait de plus trouver tout le matériel qu'il fallait pour construire un joli album, et le ramener ensuite à Jasper et Edward – à qui elle avait donné l'idée d'offrir un carnet contenant des photos du groupe d'amis.

Une fois à Port Angeles, ils errèrent ensemble d'une boutique à l'autre, parlant tout le temps, et riant souvent. Garrett avait toujours le mot pour rire, et était très doué pour faire des remarques machistes sans se faire huer par les filles – Kate disait que c'était tout à fait normal pour un garçon élevé uniquement par sa mère, et qui avait deux sœurs plus âgées.

Ils rentrèrent assez tôt, et Bella se précipita chez elle, tandis que le couple ramenait Angela. En effet, la jeune fille devait préparer le goûter d'anniversaire de sa petite sœur, ce qu'elle avait complètement oublié pendant qu'elle passait un bon moment avec ses amis. Heureusement, Maria et Renesmée ne devaient rentrer qu'après le repas, ce qui laissait quelques heures à Bella.

Celle-ci prépara les gâteaux, un au yaourt et l'autre au chocolat, puis, pendant que ces derniers cuisaient, elle mit la table. Elle parsema ensuite celle-ci de bonbons, préparant ensuite des pochettes de sucreries. Elle finit par accrocher des banderoles d'anniversaire, puis s'effondra sur la canapé, fatiguée de toute cette agitation. Elle allait se relever dix minutes plus tard quand elle entendit la sonnette.

Elle se précipita vers la porte, pour y trouver Edward. Elle l'embrassa, avant de le faire entrer. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant la décoration préparée par son petit ami, puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce que Bella remarqua.

- Il manque quelque chose ? Ou alors j'ai mal accroché les banderoles ? Ou j'ai oublié une assiette... La voix de la jeune femme s'était faite pensive tandis qu'elle cherchait l'erreur vue par son compagnon.

- Bells, lui répondit-il en riant, tu as juste oublié de mettre la table pour les cadeaux.

Bella s'élança vers le garage pour en sortir un guéridon, qu'elle posa juste à côté de l'entrée. Elle grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre, pour en sortir les cadeaux offerts par les membres de la famille Swan, qu'elle posa sur le guéridon sorti pour l'occasion. En posant ses paquets, elle vit qu'Edward en avait posé un. Elle sourit, sachant que son petit ami avait sûrement offert quelque chose qui ferait se dresser les cheveux de ses parents.

Renesmée entra alors en courant et en criant le prénom d'Edward – l'enfant était très douée pour repérer les voitures des amis de ses frère et sœur. Maria entra derrière sa fille en riant, puis salua Bella.

- Joyeux anniversaire Renesmée ! chantait Edward dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Y a que Phil qui me l'a souhaité à la maison. Tout le monde a oublié sinon, gémit la petite fille ravie d'avoir une oreille attentive à qui se plaindre.

- Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils y ont pensé quand même. Tu devrais regarder autour de toi.

La petite regarda aux alentours sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la table du goûter, les deux gâteaux puis le guéridon un peu masqué par sa mère et sa sœur. Elle se précipita en courant vers sa maman.

- T'y as pensé !

- Bien sûr ma puce. Joyeux anniversaire Nessie.

Maria enlaça sa fille tandis que Bella allait ouvrir aux premiers invités. C'était Kate, qui amenait Tanya – chez qui Renesmée irait dormir le soir-même. Tanya posa son cadeau sur la table préposée, puis les deux enfants allèrent jouer dans le salon. Bella et Edward allèrent s'isoler, pendant que Maria accueillait les autres enfants.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens redescendirent, quasiment tous les enfants étaient arrivés. Bella raccompagna son copain, tout en slalomant entre les enfants, qui jouaient à un jeu quelconque apparemment très drôle.

- Pourquoi Phil n'est pas là ? questionna Edward au moment de partir.

- Parce que s'il avait été là, il aurait gâché la fête de sa sœur. Ils sont infernales, soupira la jeune fille.

Elle embrassa Edward, puis le regarda partir. Elle allait fermer la porte lorsqu'elle vit une autre voiture se garer devant la maison. Elle garda la porte ouverte, et un diablotin se fraya un chemin, avant de se faire accueillir à grands cris par les autres enfants.

Le jeune fille qui l'avait emmené, une Amérindienne, rappelait à Bella une de ses connaissance, sans qu'elle ne se souvienne d'un prénom. L'indienne se dirigeait vers la porte, et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, malgré le geste de Bella qui lui faisait comprendre d'entrer.

- Tu es Bella Swan ? demanda la jeune femme avant de continuer sans la réponse. Je suis Rachel Black. Mon père et le tien sont amis.

- Rachel ! On jouait ensemble quand nos pères pêchaient, se souvint Bella. Comment tu vas ? Et Rebecca ?

- Très bien, je suis entré à l'université de Washington. Et Becca est mariée et vit maintenant à Hawaï.

- Mariée ? Non, tu rigoles ! Vous avez deux ans de plus que moi !

- Vraiment mariée, à un Carlton Crane. Il est plutôt gentil. Passe-moi ton mail, qu'on reprenne contact. Il faut vraiment que j'ay aille. Vous pourrez ramener Jake ?

Rachel partit rapidement après avoir noté l'adresse mail de sa vieille amie et eut la réponse escomptée.

Bella se fit ensuite renvoyer par Renesmée – celle-ci arguant que son aînée était trop vieille pour assister à une fête d'anniversaire. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'installa devant son ordinateur pour commencer un exposé prévu pour la semaine suivante. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait reçu beaucoup de messages.

* * *

**De :** Ali Baba au pays des Merveilles

**A :** Bee

**Objet : **Bonne idée !

Le surnaturel, c'est plus ouvert, et ça laisse plus de choix pour les animations. Tu pourras m'envoyer les légendes Quileutes ? Ça m'intéresse. Oh, je me vois déjà en vampire, avec les grosses canines et les yeux rouges !

Merci pour la photo. Au passage, il est vraiment mignon ! A croquer même !

Bon, j'y vais, j'ai plein de trucs à préparer ! Merci pour l'idée.

Alice

* * *

**De :** Jessica

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Réveillon du 31

Bells, tu pourrais préparer quelques trucs à grignoter pour le réveillon ? Si c'est moi qui le fait, vous m'attaquerez tous pour empoisonnement dès le premier jour de l'année !

A lundi,

Jess

* * *

**De :** Tante Sue

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Fête de Noël

Bella,

tes parents ont la mémoire particulièrement courte, aussi je compte sur toi pour le leur rappeler. Cette année, on fête Noël chez vous, et j'emmène la nièce de Harry, ainsi que son copain et la petite sœur de celui-ci. Tels que sont Maria et Charlie, ils seraient capables de venir à la maison !

Leah et Seth te passent le bonjour.

Bisous mon ange,

Susannah

* * *

Sue était une amie de Maria qui était comme une tante pour Jasper et Bella, qui allaient souvent chez elle durant leur enfance. Celle-ci vivait en concubinage avec Harry, avec qui elle avait deux enfants, les fameux Leah et Seth. Ceux-ci étaient un peu plus âgés que Phil et Renesmée, tout en étant plus jeunes que les deux aînés Swan. Mais les deux familles étaient très proches – bien que Bella ne se souvienne pas son oncle ait évoqué une nièce.

Elle répondit rapidement à Alice, la plaignant en son for intérieur de devoir organiser une fête. Elle accepta de préparer à manger pour les festivités de Jessica, trouvant là une bonne occasion d'amener le gâteau discrètement – et puis, pour avoir parfois goûter à la nourriture de son amie, il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas elle qui fasse la cuisine, car c'était réellement immangeable.

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Sue

**Objet :** Re : Fête de Noël

T'inquiètes pas Sue, je leur rappellerai. Heureusement que tu me dis ça, sinon on n'aurait rien préparé – et manger à treize avec rien de préparé, c'est pas facile !

Harry a une nièce ? Quels âges auront vos invités inconnus ?

Bisous à toute ta famille,

Bella.

* * *

Bella fit les recherches pour son exposé, en fit le plan, puis laissa la rédaction pour le lendemain. Elle en avait fait assez pour la journée. Elle redescendit, appelée par Maria.

Celle-ci ramenait le petit Jacob chez les Black – apparemment, Charlie avait appelé pour dire qu'ils étaient sur la route du retour – avant de revenir prendre pour les emmener chez les Ivanov.

Bella rangea les quelques babioles laissées par sa mère, puis elle prépara le repas, tout en écoutant Nessie lui raconter son anniversaire.

- Alors, j'ai eu un puzzle d'animaux, et un déguisement de princesse, un collier argenté, un livre sur les princesses, un livre sur les origamis, des paquets de scoubidous, une poupée, un classeur avec plein de dessins par Alessandro, il dessine vraiment bien tu sais, plein de chouchous pour les cheveux, un magasines sur les chevaux et des habits pour mes poupées.

Bella admira les différents objets, jusqu'à ce que Charlie et leurs frères reviennent et s'enthousiasment devant les cadeaux. Bella en profita pour parler un peu avec la petite Tanya, qu'elle aimait bien – même si la petite fille voulait à tout prix se marier avec Edward.

Elle prévint son père du message reçu par Sue, et celui-ci admit qu'il avait effectivement oublié. Il se mit tout de suite à chercher un repas pour ce jour, demandant les avis de ses enfants et de leur invité.


	5. Où Alice organise le bal de fin d'année

Diclaimer : Vous le savez, je le sais... Est-il vraiment nécessaire de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à **Mrs Meyer** ? Vu qu'apparemment, c'est nécessaire : je ne touche rien sur ces écrits, et les personnages lui appartiennent corps et biens, même si je les lui pique.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : OU ALICE ****ORGANISE LE BAL DE FIN D'ANNEE**

Chez les Cullen, les fêtes de Noël se passaient souvent en famille à l'étranger. Alors que le reste de l'année, Carlisle participait à des conférences et donnait des cours un peu partout à travers le pays et parfois même à travers le continent, ou qu'Esmé voyageait en Europe faire des ventes aux enchères pour des clients richissimes tandis qu'Alice et Emmett étudiaient dans des pensions, toute la famille se retrouvait à l'occasion de ces fêtes. C'était une occasion pour eux de se réunir et de partager.

Cependant, Alice trouvait que ces vacances de Noël seraient définitivement étranges depuis qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre ses parents qui laissait clairement entendre qu'ils seraient seuls pour les fêtes et qu'elle avait vu deux billets d'avion pour Saint-Pétersbourg. Elle ne savait cependant pas comment en discuter avec les autres membre de sa tribu.

Tout en y réfléchissant, elle naviguait sur son PC, cherchant les visites à faire à Saint-Pétersbourg – ses parents avaient la manie de partir pour visiter, mais sans rien prévoir.

Sa boîte mail en profita pour se rappeler à sa mémoire en s'affichant sur son écran tout en lançant très fort une musique particulièrement désagréable. Elle eut le réflexe de couper le son, ce qui ne calma pas pour autant l'accélération de ses battements cardiaques. Tout en respirant exagérément – méthode conseillée par son père pour se calmer – , elle regarda ses mails.

* * *

**De : **Jingle Bells

**A :** Alice

**Objet :** Re : Bonne idée !

Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et envoie-moi une photo de toi en vampire, que je rigole. Je maile mes potes de la réserve pour qu'ils m'envoient les textes de leur légende – ils s'en souviendront sûrement mieux que moi.

Bave pas trop sur mon frère – en tout cas, pas devant moi, il reste mon frère !

Bisous,

Bella

* * *

**De :** Rosalie

**A :** mes Cullen préférés

**Objet :** Noël

On va chez mon oncle à Port Angeles. Emmett, toi qui veut connaître ma famille, tu seras servi. Alice, toi qui me parles régulièrement de Forks, tu seras à à peine 1h.

Rose

* * *

**De : **Nettie Davenport

**A :** Alice Cullen

**Objet :** Organisation du bal de fin d'année

Merci d'avoir accepté !

Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir recontacté plus tôt, mais j'avais plein de choses à faire. Ça ne té dérange pas que j'ai filé ton adresse mail aux autres organisateurs ?

Et Adam m'a promis de rester sobre – et de toute façon, je le tiendrais à l'œil.

Merci encore.

Nettie

* * *

**De :** Emmett

**A :** Rose et Alice

**Objet :** Re : Noël

Ok, on va voir ta famille. Tu peux me donner des précisions sur eux avant ?

Ali, bienvenue dans la 4eme dimension.

Em'

* * *

Alice soupira en réalisant que son frère et sa belle-sœur ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Elle ne supporterait pas les six heures d'avion coincée entre eux, un nuage de tension autour d'elle. Elle devait les faire clarifier la situation avant le départ – c'est-à-cire avant la fin de la semaine.

Jetant machinalement un coup d'œil à l'horloge interne de son ordinateur, elle remit en question la liste de ses priorités. Peut-être devrait-elle aller au lycée avant de songer à rapprocher le couple.

Prenant précipitamment son sac de cours et son manteau, elle se précipita vers son arrêt de bus. Elle monta dans son bus juste à temps, et celui-ci s'ébranla aussitôt vers son prochain arrêt.

Cherchant une place, elle se maudit d'être partie en vitesse et d'avoir oublié de prendre une paire de gants. Elle souffla un peu sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, et se laissa tomber sur la seule place libre, à côté de Lucy Jones – sa grand-mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit toute son enfance que le hasard faisait bien les choses ? Cela aurait pu expliquer pourquoi elle retrouvait sans cesse Lucy alors qu'elles étaient fâchées depuis des années.

Lucy, dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient maintenus dans un bonnet blanc et dont les mains étaient gantées, sortit de son sac une paire de moufles.

- Tu es toujours en retard Alice, murmura-t-elle comme explication.

- Tu es toujours aussi prévoyante, la remercia Alice. Tu n'habites pas de l'autre côté de la ville ? Pourquoi prendre ce bus-là ? Il te rallonge.

- Je voulais te parler.

Lucy ne rajouta rien, faisant comprendre à sa voisine qu'elle devrait jouer aux devinettes. C'était sa manière à elle de faire savoir aux autres que ce qu'elle avait à dire était important. Alice réfléchit un moment, tout en observant son ancienne amie, qui fixait un point droit devant elle.

- C'est parce que l'on doit travailler ensemble ,

Lucy ne réagit pas, gardant cette impassibilité qui déstabilisait tant Alice. Celle-ci secoua la tête, cherchant une raison valable. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, elles prenaient souvent volontairement un bus qui conduisaient devant chez l'autre, uniquement pour faire le trajet ensemble. Elle sentait intuitivement qu'elle suivait le bon bout.

C'était lors d'un de ces trajets en bus que Lucy avait surpris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Cette scène était à l'origine de leur dispute, mais elle ne voulait pas parler de...

- Tony ? murmura Alice plus pour elle-même.

La blonde hocha la tête puis tourna ses yeux vers la brunette, lui disant de continuer seule.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, hein ? J'ai cherché à me faire pardonner pendant des mois, Lucy. Des mois ! Et tu ne m'écoutais pas. Tu me fuyais ! Et tu penses que maintenant, je vais tout te dire, comme un gentil animal de compagnie ?

La colère transformait la voix d'Alice, et des larmes de rage perlaient à ses yeux. Lucy détourna les yeux, s'excusant silencieusement. Elle semblait avoir honte de son comportement de l'époque, ce qui calma temporairement Alice.

- Mais bien sûr que je vais tout raconter. Pourquoi je me tairais, laissant toutes ces conneries entre nous alors qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble ? Je ne le ferais pas, puisque je suis la gentille Alice, ton amie prête à tout pour toi.

Lucy tressaillit en entendant le ressentiment et l'animosité dans la voix de sa voisine. Elle posa impulsivement sa main sur le bras d'Alice, tout en voulant enfin savoir ce qu'Alice avait à lui dire sur Tony.

- Tu parlais tout le temps de Tony à l'époque. Tu l'aimais, et je le savais. J'étais ta meilleure amie, bien sûr que je le savais. Mais j'avais entendu des filles dire que ce type était un coureur de jupons, et que tu n'étais qu'un pari pour lui. Naturellement, je ne les ai pas cru sur paroles – c'était la bande de Jane, et tu sais à quel point elles aiment faire courir des rumeurs encore aujourd'hui ! Alors, je suis allée le voir un matin. C'était assez facile, on prenait le même bus. Ce matin-là, on s'était dit que c'était à moi de venir te chercher, je pensais que tu m'attendrais à ton arrêt, et j'avais prévu une excuse. Je t'aurais dit que je m'étais levée trop tard, que je n'aurai pas eu le temps de te rejoindre.

Alice était perdue dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant la scène. Lucy se tendait à côté d'elle, prête à entendre la fin, et pensant en même temps qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

- Tony m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Tu comprends, ses copains rigolaient derrière lui, et il souriait – du sourire qui dit « Je me fous de toi mon cœur ». Alors je lui ai dit qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas te faire souffrir, sinon il aurait affaire à moi. Il a rigolé, puis il m'a embrassé. Il avait du te voir, mais tu venais de derrière moi et je en pensais pas que tu puisses être là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal, c'est tout.

Alice avait fini, et elle se dit qu'elles auraient du vraiment crever l'abcès plus tôt. Se séparer à cause d'un mec,c 'était tellement cliché, tellement... Con. Voyant que Lucy allait parler, et que le bus s'arrêtait de nouveau, elle choisit de descendre. Elle posa les moufles sur les jambes d ela blonde, prit son sac et sortit sans un mot. Elle allait arriver en retard, mais elle préférait encore ça que continuer cette conversation qu'elle jugeait pathétique.

Lucy rangea les moufles dans son sac, et garda es yeux braqués sur le dos de son amie.

- Il ne m'a jamais fait souffrir, tu as réussi à l'en empêcher Lili.

Elle prit son portable, et commença à taper un mail.

* * *

**De :** Lucy Jones

**A :** Tony Scott

**Objet :** Si tu réfléchis deux secondes, tu devrais savoir de quoi je peux bien te parler.

Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé entre Alice et toi il y a quatre ans.

Lucy

* * *

**De : **Rachel Black

**A :** Bella Swan

**Objet :** Retrouvailles

Je passe rapidement à Forks la semaine du réveillon et pour une fois, Beck sera là. On peut s'organiser pour se voir ?

Rachel

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Rachel

**Objet :** Re : Retrouvailles

Excellente idée ! Je serai ravie de vous revoir toutes les deux. On pourra se souvenir de tous ces gâteaux de boue qu'on s'est envoyé à la figure quand on était petites !

Au fait, si tu étudies à Seattle, pourquoi tu rentres le week-end à La Push ?

Bella

* * *

**De :** Rachel

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Re : Re : Retrouvailles

Je ne me souvenais plus des gâteaux de boue. Mais après vérification auprès de Becks, je m'en souviens de nouveau très bien. Elle m'a également dit de te dire qu'elle serait heureuse de te revoir.

Je ne reviens pas tous les week-end. Seulement de temps à autre, pour garder les petits.

Rachel

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Rachel

**Objet :** Re3 : Retrouvailles

Moi aussi je serai contente de vous revoir. Y a-t-il un moyen de vous différencier ? Quand on était gosses, je me repérais à la couleur de vos vêtements.

Il faut que j'y aille, le prof de maths a fait son cours sur ordi, mais l'heure est finie.

Bella

PS : Au fait, tu pourrais m'envoyer des légendes quileutes ? Une amie organise le bal de fin d'année de son lycée, et elle aimerait bien le faire sur le thème du surnaturel. Si je me souviens bien, vos mythes parlent bien de vampires et de loups-garous ?

* * *

**De :** Rachel

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Vampires et Lougs-garous ? Ça m'intéresse !

**Pièce Jointe :** Lé

Tu pourras nous différencier aisément, Rebecca sera enceinte de 5 mois à Noël. Et elle a déjà bien grossi au niveau du ventre. Papa est ravie, lui aussi pourra nous différencier plus facilement. Et Jake est super content de ne plus être le bébé de la famille !

Je t'ai tapée toutes les légendes dont Becks et moi nous rappelions. Ce qui en fait un sacré paquet. Mais j'aimerai avoir plus d'infos sur ce qu'organise ton amie.

Rachel

PS : Ce n'est pas bien d'écrire des mails alors que tu dois travailler tes maths !

* * *

Alice arriva en retard au lycée, mais elle fut soulagée de ne pas croiser Lucy . Elle donna son mot – elle savait parfaitement imiter l'écriture de ses parents quand les besoins s'en faisaient sentir – devant le regard soupçonneux de la surveillante, puis elle se dépêcha d'aller à son cours de français.

La professeure l'accueillit avec joie, car peu d'élèves suivaient ce cours, et lorsqu'un étudiant n'était aps là, cela se faisait cruellement sentir. Cependant, elle fit un peu regretter à Alice son absence en la bombardant de questions sur le texte qu'ils étudiaient à ce moment-là. Et la jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas la tête à s'intéresser à une histoire d'amour.

La journée passa pourtant étonnamment vite, malgré l'ennui profond d'Alice. Elle ne se réveilla que le soir, se rendant compte qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec les membres du comité d'organisation. Donc avec Lucy. Enfin, Layla, Adam et Theodore seraient là. Et Nettie devait passer.

Elle s'engagea donc vers la salle du comité des fêtes à contre-cœur mais s'aperçut avec soulagement que seule Layla était là. Alice ne la connaissait que de réputation, mais elle savait l'autre étudiante sérieuse et travailleuse. Selon les rumeurs, Layla avait un petit boulot, même si personne ne semblait savoir lequel exactement. Aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la jeune fille pencher sur ses devoirs, tellement concentrée qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

- Salut Layla, la salua Alice tout en posant ses affaires.

Elle ne reçut qu'un grognement étouffé qu'elle prit comme une réponse. Elle sortit de son sac ses devoirs, puisque travailler paraissait être la meilleure alternative en attendant les autres.

Lucy arriva peu après, accompagné de Theodore. Ils s'assirent à leur tour autour de la table. Alice regarda discrètement sa montre, et murmura une imprécation contre Adam, qui était en retard. Elle se demandait si celui-ci n'avait pas tout simplement décidé de ne pas venir, comme il l'avait d'abord annoncé, quand Theodore la rassura en lui disant qu'il avait personnellement convaincu l'autre jeune homme de venir. Alice se demanda un instant ce que Theo avait bien pu dire à Adam, mais elle reconnut intérieurement que c'était diablement efficace, le jeune italien arrivant à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Alice se dévoua à commencer la réunion, ayant été désignée d'office par Nettie pour présider le comité.

- Bien, je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi on est là. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'avais pensé élargir le thème au surnaturel, ce qui nous laissera une plus grande marge. Bon… Je pense que l'on pourrait faire un débat, dire chacun à quoi l'on a pensé.

Voyant qu'Alice ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, Theodore se leva à son tour.

- Puisque notre présidente n'est pas habituée à diriger les choses, je pense que je vais prendre sa place ce soir. Donc moi, j'avais pensé à présenter les différents costumes les plus connus des sorciers. On peut l'étendre aux vampires et autres sans problèmes. Montrer les vieilles robes, les chapeaux pointus, le chat noir et un balai, ou encore une cape rouge et des incisives proéminentes.

- Excellente idée Theo, le félicita Lucy avant de continuer. Moi, j'avais pensé à un coin légendes. Mettre à disposition des gens un petit bouquin avec des légendes, et les raconter dans le noir. Certaines, qui n'ont l'air de rien, peuvent être réellement effrayantes bien racontées !

- J'approuve l'idée de Lucy, interrompit Alice. Une de mes amies, qui vit dans l'Etat de Washington, doit me faire parvenir des légendes des Amérindiens qui vivent non loin de chez elle. Je suis sûre que certaines pourraient tout à fait convenir à l'atelier de Lucy.

Tout en parlant, Alice avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ancienne amie. Elle se rappelait trop bien son regard le matin même pour oser affronter de nouveau les yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Pourtant, aucun des autres ne parut remarquer la tension qui filtrait entre elles, si ce n'est Adam qui ne cessait de les observer l'une après l'autre.

- J'ai beaucoup plus drôle, se vanta Adam. Une maison hantée.

Aussitôt, Layla et Lucy levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Theo secouait la tête. Seule Alice sembla apprécier l'idée – ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Depuis quand Adam Rucci avait-il de bonnes idées ?

- Il faut voir, réfléchit Alice à voix haute. Il faut faire attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop flippante, tout en en gardant les propriétés universelles.

- Non ? La présidente me suit ? s'exclama Adam. C'est étonnant, puisque tous tes amis sont contre.

- C'est réellement une idée intéressante, lui répondit Alice tout en se forçant à ne pas rire. Il faut un lieu où les filles pourront avoirs peur et se réfugier tout contre leurs petits amis avec une excuse en or ! Et les hommes pourront faire leur fier héros en les réconfortant.

Theo sourit à cette mention, et Alice se demanda qui était sa petite amie. Layla parut également intéressée, mais Lucy resta obstinément contre. Le vote se fit en faveur de l'idée d'Adam, ce qui renfrogna encore plus la blonde. Mais personne n'y prit réellement garde, à part Alice, qui remarqua qu'en plus, la jeune fille regardait fréquemment son portable.

Les cinq étudiants continuèrent de régler quelques détails, avant de se donner rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Tous se précipitèrent dehors, laissant Alice ranger et fermer la salle Celle-ci s'acquitta de sa tâche avant d'aller rendre la clé empruntée par Layla à l'accueil du Lycée. En sortant de l'enceinte du bâtiment, elle fut surprise de tomber sur Lucy, qui lui parut honteuse.

* * *

**De :** Tony Scott mais tu peux m'appeler Darling

**A :** Lucy « Joli Cœur » Jones

**Objet :** Ça faisait longtemps

Tu as parlé à ta brunette d'ex meilleure amie ? J'aurais voulu voir ça !

Alors comme ça, tu veux connaître mon point de vue avant de statuer. C'est bien de toi ça. Vouloir connaître le point de vue de chacun sur une situation avant de juger. Enfin, cette affirmation est vraie sauf lorsque tu es la première concernée…

Vu que nous ne nous voyons plus, je pense que je peux te dire la vérité. De toute façon, quoi que je te dise, tu douteras. Alice savait que je voulais te blesser, et elle essayait de m'en empêcher l'innocente. Alors, quand je t'ai vue, je l'ai embrassée. J'ai gagné, tu as souffert de la supposée trahison de ton amie.

En espérant te revoir bientôt,

Ton Tony

* * *

**De :** Jingle Bells

**A :** Ali Baba (et non les 40 voleurs)

**Objet :** Ce que tu m'as demandé

**Pièce Jointe :** Lé

Tu n'as apparemment pas eu le temps de me répondre depuis mon dernier mail, et ça m'inquiéte un peu. Tout va bien ?

Je t'envoie les légendes promises. Je viens de les lire, et je suis encore plongée dedans.

Réponds-moi vite.

Bella

* * *

**De :** Lucy Sophia Jones

**A :** Anthony Gerber Scott

**Objet :** Pas assez à mon goût

Je n'utiliserai jamais de surnom pour te nommer, sinon pour te traiter de « crétin ». Mais je doute que la personne macho et présomptueuse en toi n'apprécie.

Je finis toujours par avoir TOUTES les cartes en main, tu devrais le savoir.

Et je t'informe obligeamment que tu as perdu.

La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je t'ignorerais purement et simplement. Tu ne seras jamais mien, sauf dans mes pires cauchemars.

Lucy

PS : tous les mots que tu ne comprends pas se trouvent dans le dictionnaire. Tu peux en trouver un sur le net, car je suppose que tu n'en as pas chez toi.


	6. Où Bella s'impatiente de rencontrer Alic

Disclaimer : Franchement, vous pensez qu'ils m'appartiennent réellement ? Ils n'auraient sûrement pas eu la même vie avec moi – et n'auraient peut-être pas eu autant de succès non plus ! Mais ils appartiennt corps et âme à **Stephenie Meyer**, pour notre plus grand malheur à toutes (tous ?).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : OU BELLA S'IMPATIENTE DE RENCONTRER ALICE**

**De :** Alice

**A :** C'est de saison

**Objet :** Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas

Juste une vieille amie qui revient, et des fêtes de Noël étranges.

Merci pour les légendes !

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me verras en déguisée. Je serai effrayante, ne t'évanouis pas devant ton écran !

Et je te promets de ne pas baver sur ton frère devant toi. Mais je le ferai dans ton dos avec plaisir ! Sérieusement, il est trop mignon. Si on se voit un jour, ne me laisse pas m'approcher de lui, sinon je lui sauterais dessus !

Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Parfois, entendre Rose me parler d'Emmett me donne des boutons !

Bises,

Alice

* * *

Bella soupira de soulagement lorsque son amie lui dit aller bien. Elle ne connaissait certes pas très bien Alice, mais elle s'intéressait quand même à la jeune fille, bien que celle-ci vive de l'autre côté du pays. C'était assez étrange pour Bella de se rendre compte qu'elle appréciait énormément une jeune fille rencontrée sur un forum, alors qu'elle était généralement assez asociale.

Maria appela pour une réunion de famille, et elle se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre, soucieuse de connaître ce qui agitait la famille. Elle croisa Jasper dans le couloir, aussi intrigué qu'elle. En arrivant dans la cuisine, ils s'aperçurent que leurs parents avaient fait en sorte que Phil joue dehors, ce qui présageait d'une réunion des grands, comme les appelait jalousement Renesmée.

- Bella, commença Charlie, tu m'as dit que Sue et Harry venait manger chez nous pour les fêtes, avec leurs deux enfants et trois invités. Nous devons donc prévoir un repas. Des propositions ?

- Ta discussion avec Tanya et Nessie ne t'a pas ouvert des horizons ? le questionna malicieusement Bella en réponse.

- A moins que tu ne souhaites particulièrement te gaver de bonbons toute la journée, je doutes que tu apprécies leurs suggestions.

- On peut faire de la pintade, soumit Jasper.

- Oui, avec des pommes de terre et de la ratatouille.

Plusieurs avis modifièrent encore un peu le repas, puis ils évoquèrent les cadeaux. Phil rentra ensuite, ce qui fit taire la conversation, au grand désespoir du petit garçon. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, appréciant le silence qui accompagnait la disparition de Nessie qui avait l'habitude de parler sans s'arrêter – surtout parce que tous les membres de la famille Swan étaient peu prolixes lorsqu'ils dînaient.

Tandis que Phil allait se coucher et que les parents regardaient un film, les deux adolescents reprirent le chemin de leurs chambres respectives.

Bella, qui avait fini son exposé, en profita pour vérifier ses mails. Elle en avait plusieurs, ce qui était peu habituel. Intriguée, elle les ouvrit rapidement.

* * *

**De :** Tante Sue

**A :** Ma nièce favorite

**Objet :** Famille de Harry

Oui, Harry a une nièce – ça m'a tout autant étonné que toi, je t'assure. En fait, Harry est fâché avec sa famille depuis un certain temps, mais c'est la petite – et je reprends ses mots – qui a repris contact, et il l'aimait bien. Au bout de quelques mois à dialoguer, ils ont décidé de reprendre réellement contact, et Rosalie va donc venir pour les fêtes avec son copain, et la sœur cadette de celui-ci.

Comme Harry vous considère de sa famille, il voulait que Rosalie vous rencontre, et de toute manière, il était prévu qu'on mange chez vous à Noël, ce qui en fait une très bonne occasion de vous faire vous rencontrez.

D'après les informations pêchées auprès de mon cher mari, le copain s'appelle Emmett, et la sœur Alice.

Gros bisous de ceux de Port Angeles à ceux de Forks,

Susannah

* * *

**De :** Angie et Katie

**A :** Belly, Jessy, Gary, Miky, Laury, Taylory, Benny

**Objet :** IMPORTANT

Demain, c'est l'anniversaire du principal, comme vous vous en souvenez certainement puisqu'on en parle depuis des semaines. Les cadeaux sont près, on aurait besoin d'aide pour les transporter. Des volontaires ?

C'est sa dernière année, donc nous ne tolèrerons aucune incartade au programme. Clair ?

A demain,

Katel et Angel

* * *

**De :** Garrett

**A :** Katrina et Angela

**Cc :** Les autres

**Objet :** Re : IMPORTANT

Vous avez pris quoi les filles ? Parce que pour trouver des surnoms aussi nuls, fallait y aller.  
Je vous aiderai à amener les cadeaux, mon coffre est assez grand.

Par contre, promettez de ne plus jamais m'appeler Gary, c'est le nom de mon père. Et je ne suis pas mon père !

Je promets en retour de ne pas ruiner votre projet.

Garrett

* * *

**De :** Les autres

**A :** Katrina et Angela

**Cc :** Les autres autres

**Objet :** Re : Re : IMPORTANT

Je pense que Garrett a raison, les filles. Vous êtes graves ! Ne recommencez plus !

On ne va pas anéantir l'anniversaire du principal, vous nous tortureriez pour ça ! Et on n'est pas aussi fous !

Taylor, Ben, Jessica et Lauren

* * *

**De :** Alice

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Noël

Je vais à Port Angeles chez un oncle de mon adorable belle-sœur. Ce que j'ai oublié de te dire dans mon dernier mail parce que j'étais pressé. Vu mes recherches sur Google, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui vit là-bas. Tu connais peut-être mes hôtes, Sue et Harry Clearwater ?

Bisous,

Alice

* * *

Bella rit devant la conversation animée de ses amis, qui semblaient vivre sur une autre planète parfois. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec eux. Aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être, elle se sentait toujours parfaitement à l'aise quand ils étaient là. Comme s'ils étaient une deuxième famille.

Elle se sentit heureuse de pouvoir voir Alice. Celle-ci était devenue une vraie amie, et elle était ravie de pouvoir la rencontrer "pour de vrai". Cependant, elle appréhendait un peu le moment – s'entendrait-elle aussi bien avec Alice lorsqu'elle verrait celle-ci de près ?

Essayant de taire ses angoisses, elle entreprit de répondre aux différents courriers reçus. Elle décida de commencer par ses fous d'amis, qui avaient le mérite infini de pouvoir raconter un maximum de bêtises en un temps infiniment court.

* * *

**De :** Bells

**A :** Katrina et Angela

**Cc :** Les autres

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : IMPORTANT

Je suis d'accord avec les autres, vous n'allez pas bien les filles. Sérieusement, "Belly" ? Vous êtes tombées sur la tête ou quoi ? En plus, ça me fait penser au jelly, c'est horrible !

Je jure de ne rien saper de votre plan uniquement si vous promettez de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais me trouver de surnom aussi ridicule !

A demain,

BellA

* * *

**De :** Bells

**A :** Ali

**Objet :** Fêtes de fin d'année (j'essaie de varier un peu)

Oui, je connais Sue et Harry. Mais il y a quand même près de 20,000 habitants là-bas.

Sue est une amie de la famille, et je la connais depuis toute petite.

Je t'annonce donc en avant-première que vous venez manger chez nous pour Noël.

Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas pour ton frère et Rosalie ? Besoin d'aide ?

Bisous,

Bella

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Susannah

**Objet :** Re : Famille de Harry

Il se trouve que je connais la sœur de la nièce de ton compagnon. Mais c'est trop long à t'expliquer par mail, alors tu sauras pourquoi plus tard. Mais elle est gentille, et Emmett et Rosalie ont l'air sympa eux aussi.

A bientôt (26 jours selon mes calculs),

Bel'

* * *

Bella éteint son ordinateur, prit un livre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Fatiguée, elle s'endormit rapidement, faisant inconsciemment tomber son livre en un bruit mat sur le sol. Jasper, alerté par le bruit, entra discrètement dans la chambre et sourit devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa sœur. Il ferma le livre, éteint la lumière et sortit tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla en retard, une chose inhabituelle, dans une maison vide, ce qui était encore plus atypique. En réfléchissant un peu, elle s'aperçut que Maria devait être en train de déposer Phil et Nessie à l'école, que Charlie travaillait et que Jasper s'était miraculeusement levé tôt car il avait un entraînement de base-ball.

La jeune fille sortit rapidement de sa chambre, faisait un long passage dans la salle de bain, avant de prendre son sac, de piquer un gâteau dans la cuisine et de monter dans sa voiture. Conduisant juste un poil au dessus des limites autorisées – elle restait fille du chef de la police quoi qu'elle fasse – puis courant jusqu'à la salle d'anglais, elle arriva pile à l'heure, sur la deuxième sonnerie.

Elle s'avachit à côté de Jessica, qui riait de moins en moins silencieusement à mesure que passaient les secondes, et salua rapidement Angela, qui lui adressait une mimique désolée. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi quand le professeur l'appela pour faire son exposé, évoquant le léger décalage dont elle avait fait preuve, elle qui arrivait souvent la première.

De mauvais grâce, elle parla du romantisme, puis retourna précipitamment vers sa chaise. Le professeur écoutant ardemment Mark, qui l'avait suivi, Bella et Jessica purent discuter sans se faire remarquer.

- En retard ? questionna Jess en levant un sourcil – le gauche précisait-elle à chaque fois qu'il était question de ce talent.

- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, marmonna Bella.

- Tu détestes tellement cette excuse quand d'autres la disent que je pense que tu dis la vérité, la voix de Jess hésitait entre la moquerie et la tendresse amicale.

- Jasper avait un entraînement de base-ball ce matin, il n'a donc pas vu l'intérêt de me réveiller à six heures. Ce qui est plutôt bien. Mais il est censé être mon réveil-matin.

- Je comprends, tu es perdue sans lui, ironisa Jessica.

Bella la regarda, attendant patiemment que sa voisine arrête de rire. Jessica, qui était sortie avec Jasper deux ans plus tôt, savait pertinemment qu'il était comme le jumeau de Bella. Plus proches que des frère et sœur, aussi différents que l'eau et l'huile, ils étaient pourtant parfaitement complémentaires. A l'un les maths, à l'autre la littérature ; à Jasper le sport, à Bella les livres. L'un était plus blond que les blés quand l'autre avait les cheveux du même marron que le bois – parfois couleur miel tel le chêne, parfois plus sombre que l'ébène.

Jess avait été jalouse de cette relation – c'était difficile pour elle de voir son copain partir dès que son amie avait un problème. Et à proprement parler, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient aucun lien de parenté : Jasper s'appelait Withlock, tandis que Bella était une Swan. Mais elle avait compris ce qui les liait. En même temps qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'était définitivement pas la femme qui soutiendrait Jasper tout le long de leur vie – elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Bella.

Alors, elle s'était fait une raison, avait rompu et traversé la période la plus noire que puisse connaître une jeune fille de bonne famille, bien sous tous rapports et vivant dans une bourgade aussi tranquille que Forks. Elle était revenue, avait repris avec Bella comme avant, et s'était efforcée d'oublier qu'elle aurait pu passer d'excellents moments avec Jasper.

Et rien que pour ça, Bella admirait et respectait Jessica. Parce que celle-ci avait eu le courage de voir où irait se relation et de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne foire complètement. Et Bella doutait d'avoir un jour autant de hardiesse que son amie.

Jess finit par arrêter de pouffer, surtout parce que le professeur venait de la nommer pour qu'elle aille à son tour au tableau. Son désespoir faisait vraiment peine à voir, et même Lauren n'eut pas le cœur à rire en voyant la jeune fille marcher vers ce qui semblait un lieu d'exécution.


	7. Où Alice rabiboche

Disclaimer : On est dans le fandom de _Twilight_, donc a priori, vous devriez savoir qui a écrit cette saga... Non ? Il faut vraiment que je le dise ? Ok, tout appartient à **Stephenie Meyer** et je ne touche pas un sou pour mon amusement personnel...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : OU ALICE RABIBOCHE**

Alice fit un sourire rapide à Lucy, puis elle s'éloigna vers son arrêt de bus. Elle se prépara à attendre plus de vingt minutes, quand elle fut surprise par une ombre à ses côtés. Se tournant, elle vit de nouveau Lucy, bien plus proche que quelques minutes plus tôt mais toujours aussi honteuse. Intriguée, Alice se tourna vers son ancienne amie. Qu'est-ce que celle-ci pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ?

Mais Lucy ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Elle avait baissé la tête, et observait les flocons blancs qui valsaient doucement vers le sol. Regarder la neige tomber, assise sur un banc glacé l'apaisait étrangement. Lentement, elle mettait ses idées en place, cherchant la meilleure façon d'exposer à Alice ses excuses. Mais elle dut reconnaître que parfois la simplicité est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Pardon, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? marmonna Alice visiblement perdue.

- Ce crétin de Tony.

Alice resta longtemps silencieuse. A tel point que Lucy s'inquiéta du mutisme de la jeune fille. Pourtant, un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres pourpres de la brunette, et ses yeux noirs s'illuminaient de malice.

- C'est oublié, Cissy, murmura la petite Cullen tout en se relevant.

Laissant la blonde digérer la dernière phrase, Alice grimpa dans son bus, saluant nonchalamment le chauffeur. Ouvrant un peu son manteau et desserrant l'étreinte de son écharpe, elle s'installa au fond du véhicule, juste au dessus du moteur. Là, il faisait chaud, et les sièges étaient tous vides à l'exception d'un petit vieux endormi contre la vitre.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un livre dans sa besace pour passer le temps, elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un cri.

- Tu ne sais pas tout !

Lucy était au milieu du bus, et le chauffeur s'était tourné vers elle, semblant se demander si l'adolescente allait lui attirer des ennuis. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Lucy outre mesure. Elle fixait Alice, et semblait tout à fait inconsciente des autres.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? chuchota Alice quand Lucy se fut retrouvée à ses côtés.

- Tony, c'était... C'était un pari. Avec Jane Volturi. Je sortais avec lui un mois sans rien faire – tu sais, à l'époque, il se vantait de pouvoir mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit – et elle arrêtait de parler de mes problèmes familiaux. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse et je ne l'ai pas quitté. En théorie, j'avais quand même gagné le pari, et Jane a cessé de m'embêter. Donc, tout allait bien. Et puis, Jane racontait toutes ces histoires de Tony avec d'autres filles, et voir ce mauvais côté en lui, ça m'a fait le détesté. Et toi aussi, tu me mettais perpétuellement en garde contre lui. Et je t'écoutais toujours à cette époque. Ce matin-là, je voulais juste le larguer. Mais il t'a embrassé. Alors, j'ai vu rouge, même si je ne ressentais plus d'amour pour lui. Je me suis dit que tu m'avertissais de ses défauts juste pour pouvoir me le piquer. Et ensuite, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me chiper n'importe quel mec, et ça m'a énervé. Je suis désolée, rajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Alice resta un instant muette. Une stupeur plutôt causée par l'invraisemblable histoire que par les excuses de Lucy – bien qu'il soit extrêmement rare que la fière jeune fille reconnaisse ses torts. Tout ça pour un pari. Dix années d'amitié balayée par un stupide pari, pour laisser place à quatre ans de silence et de fuite. Une pure sottise. Tout ce gâchis à cause d'un pari et d'un mec. Pourquoi tout lui paraissait-il tellement cliché ?

Alice secoua la tête, en souriant. Après tout, elles s'étaient expliquées, elles pouvaient donc redevenir amies ? Rien ne s'y opposait. Il faudrait juste qu'elles fassent attention à l'avenir. Surtout en ce qui concernerait les hommes.

- Des fois, commença Alice faisant sursauter Lucy, je voudrais vivre en Théorie. Car en Théorie, tout se passe bien.

Lucy sourit devant la piètre tentative d'humour de la jeune brune. Elle tendit alors sa main droite vers Alice, lui souriant gentiment. Celle-ci tendit alors sa propre main droite, hésitante.

- Bonjour, lui dit Lucy tout en serrant la main d'Alice. Je m'appelle Lucy Sophia Jones, et je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

- Bonjour, lui répondit une brunette malicieuse. Je m'appelle Alice Mary Cullen, et je suis hyper contente de faire ta connaissance.

Elles passèrent le reste du trajet à reparler peu à peu, se donnant des nouvelles de leurs familles respectives. Elles parlèrent peu d'elles, voulant que la confiance revienne un peu avant de se confier leurs plus grands secrets.

**De : **Alice

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Noël

Je sais que Port Angeles compte pas mal d'habitants, mais ce n'est rien à côté de New York (plus de 8 millions de personnes) ! Mais je suis ravie que tu connaisses les Clearwater; on pourra se rencontrer en réel !

Et si tu as des idées pour Em et Rose, je suis preneuse. C'est le seul truc qui va pas, sinon j'ai tout pour être parfaitement heureuse !

Bises,

Ali

Alice sourit en envoyant son message, puis elle s'extirpa avec peine de son lit. Elle était si confortablement installée, qu'elle frissonna un instant en posant ses pieds sur le parquet froid de sa chambre. Silencieusement, elle se glissa vers la chambre de ses parents, restée ouverte, et elle entra après avoir frappé un petit coup.

D'un bel ensemble, Carlisle et Esmé se tournèrent vers leur fille et lui sourirent. Carlisle était assis sur le lit, regardant son épouse faire des allers-retours incessants entre une énorme malle posée sur le lit et la commode. Alice s'assit à côté de son père, se blottissant dans les bras de celui-ci, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Emmy et Rose ? questionna Esmé tout en continuant son activité.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais Alice hocha positivement la tête. Mère et fille se connaissaient bien et peu de mots leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Esmé cessa de remplir la valise et s'assit à côté de sa fille, de manière à ce que cette dernière se retrouve entre ses deux parents.

- Tu les connais, ils finissent toujours par se réconcilier. S'ils ne se disputaient plus, on s'inquièterait !

- Et puis, c'est plein de disputes un bonheur, renchérit Carlisle en souriant.

La brunette haussa les épaules, montrant qu'elle n'étant nullement rassurée par les propos de ses parents. C'était facile pour eux, ils partaient en amoureux – non qu'Alice ne le leur reproche – mais elle resterait une semaine avec le couple, et s'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, ça serait d'un joyeux !

Elle leur donna ce pour quoi elle était venue initialement – une liste des activités à faire à Saint-Pétersbourg ainsi que des réservations pour des activités qui leur plairaient à coup sûr, puis elle retourna dans sa chambre, guettant l'arrivée d'une réponse de Bella.

Alice était quelqu'un de résolument optimiste, et de vraiment raisonnable. Elle écoutait toujours la logique, et jamais son cœur. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour son frère et sa belle-sœur. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis tellement de temps qu'Alice considérait volontiers la jolie blonde comme un membre de sa famille – après tout, Rosalie avait été là pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs au primaire, pour panser ses premiers chagrins d'amour ou pour l'emmener à ses premières virées shopping. Elles étaient comme des sœurs, partageant une longue amitié et une parfaite connaissance de l'autre.

Alice savait que Rose et Emmett se disputaient souvent. Mais là, elle était persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait, mais elle sentait que cette dispute allait plus loin que la semaine de travail de Rose à Paris.

En soupirant, elle se décida à prendre un bain. L'eau, chaude et bouillonnante, la rassérénait toujours. Un bon bain chassait tous ces soucis et l'aidaient à réfléchir. Elle versa une grande quantité de liquide moussant, et elle s'enfouit avec bonheur dans l'eau brulante et écumeuse.

Plus tard, tandis qu'elle se séchait énergiquement les cheveux, Alice regarda de nouveau sa boite mail, espérant qu'au moins un de ses amis lui avait répondu. Elle cliqua sur le message de Bella, particulièrement ravie que celle-ci lui ait répondu.

* * *

**De :** Bel'

**A :** Alice

**Objet :** Problèmes d'entente

J'ai quelques idées, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient toutes réalisables.

D'abord, tu peux essayer de parler à chaque, pour savoir quel est le problème. C'est la plus simple et la plus rapide.

Sinon, tu peux les enfermer dans une pièce, et les laisser mariner jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disent tout ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur et qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Par expérience, je te conseille de choisir une pièce que tu peux espionner facilement – c'est plus facile pour savoir quand les libérer.

Ou alors, tu piques une crise devant eux pour les forcer à se réconcilier. Genre : « tant que vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je ne viens pas avec vous ». Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils tiennent à passer deux semaines en tête-à-tête alors qu'ils bataillent !

J'espère te voir bientôt,

Bella

* * *

Alice soupira. Évidemment, leur parler était la meilleure solution. Mais Emmett n'était pas du genre à se confier à quelqu'un – pas même à son meilleur ami, alors à sa cadette... Et Rosalie n'était pas du genre à s'épancher non plus. Enfin, elle essaierait d'abord ce moyen, puis elle aviserait. La cave était un bon endroit pour les enfermer, et elle pourrait les écouter du conduit d'aération.

Sautillante, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, des gaufres dans les mains. Un présent de paix pour l'intrusion dans la vie privée. Elle entra sans frapper, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, aux côtés de son aîné qui était plongé dans un livre sur les voitures. Elle lui tendit une gaufre, qu'il prit avec reconnaissance.

Elle resta allongée à ses côtés, observant combien Emmett était un mauvais menteur. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, et son magazine abîmé témoignait des centaines d'heures de lecture. Son frère avait déjà lu le périodique, et plus d'une fois. Donc, il faisait semblant à cet instant.

Constatant qu'il avait fini son gâteau, elle lui en tendit un autre, tout en mordant dans celui qui lui restait. Emmett s'assit sur le lit, et elle se releva à son tour, se plaçant face à son aîné. Elle s'inquiéta en voyant ses yeux un peu rougis, uniques témoins de ses pleurs, et son visage étrangement pâle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite sœur ? souffla-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Savoir ce qui se passe entre Rose et toi, répliqua Alice d'une voix extraordinairement calme.

Son frère soupira tout en détournant le regard. Ses doigts émiettaient la gaufre, et il semblait mal-à-l'aise. Alice sourit intérieurement, sachant que son frère allait parler. Les gaufres étaient de bonnes alliées pensa-t-elle en voyant Em ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

**Je sais que vous m'aimez.**

**La suite au prochain épisode.**


	8. Où Bella tente la réconciliation

Disclaimer : Le père Noël ne m'a pas apporté les droits, bien que j'ai été super sage. Donc ils appartiennent toujours à **Stephenie Meyer** et je ne fais que jouer avec sans toucher de royalties.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : OU BELLA TENTE LA RÉCONCILIATION  
**

Les cours se terminèrent rapidement, et Bella fut entraînée par Kate pour aller offrir le fameux cadeau au proviseur. Les garçons avaient réussi à s'esquiver en prétextant leur entraînement de baseball, et Lauren était avec les autres cheerleaders. Quant à Jess, les deux amies ne l'avaient pas trouvée, malgré leur recherche et le nombre de camarades qu'elles avaient interrogés.

Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment consacré à l'administratif et se heurtèrent à un barrage : la secrétaire. Celle-ci ne voulait pas les laisser passer, affirmant que la surprise serait de toute manière non acceptée – des élèves offrant un cadeau à leur proviseur, cela lui paraissait aberrant. Kate et Bella ressortirent à contre-cœur, pestant à mi-voix contre l'employée.

Elles se cachèrent derrière un bosquet, tout en gardant une vue sur le bureau de la femme. Elles attendaient qu'elle prenne une pause, libérant le passage.

- Quelle vieille peau quand même, murmura Bella.

- Mais pourquoi on ne peut rien offrir au proviseur ? s'étonna Kate. Attend, c'est pas comme si on avait piégé le truc. En plus, il part à la fin de l'année, ce serait inutile !

- Peut-être qu'elle en est amoureuse, et qu'elle veut le garder pour elle toute seule, lui répondit sa brune amie.

- Là, c'est vraiment immonde. Il est super vieux et vraiment pas sexy ! Beurk, maintenant j'ai l'image dans la tête !

Bella rit, essayant d'étouffer le bruit dans la manche de son manteau. Kate faisait une tête scandalisée, mais ses grands yeux bleus montraient toute la joie qu'elle tentait de camoufler. Soudain, la main de la brune s'abattit sur son poignet, et elles suivirent des yeux la vieille femme, qui disparaissait dans une pièce derrière son bureau.

Rapidement, elles se relevèrent et coururent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elles entrèrent silencieusement, puis elles s'esquivèrent par un couloir adjacent. S'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, elles parcoururent le corridor, cherchant des yeux la plaque dorée annonçant le bureau du proviseur.

Bella la vit enfin tout au bout de la coursive et elles s'empressèrent de frapper à la porte. N'entendant aucune réponse, Bella commençait à s'éloigner quand la blonde la retint. Kate ouvrit la porte, jetant un œil dans l'interstice. Elle ouvrit la porte plus largement en constatant que la pièce était vide.

- Kate ! chuchota Bella d'une voix courroucée.

- On n'aurait pas d'autres chances de berner le dragon, lui répondit la jeune fille en entrant d'un pas décidé.

Soupirant, la brune suivit son amie, tout en ayant soin de refermer la porte derrière elles. Kate posa le paquet sur le bureau et s'empara d'une feuille vierge, sous le regard furieux de son amie. Elle y traça quelques mots d'une belle écriture, et elles sortirent enfin.

Heureusement pour elles, la secrétaire n'avait pas repris sa place derrière son bureau, et elles sortirent de l'édifice sans se faire remarquer. D'un bon pas, elles se dirigèrent vers le stade, afin de voir l'entraînement de leurs copains. Elles s'assirent aux côtés de Lauren, dont les exercices de pompom-girl étaient finis.

- Jess n'est pas avec vous ? questionna Lauren, visiblement inquiète.

- Ben non, lui répondit Kate étonnée par la demande.

- On pensait qu'elle était avec toi, compléta Bella.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois avant de sortir leurs portables d'un même geste. Jessica était une fille aux pieds sur terre et qui ne disparaissait pas comme ça. Elles avaient bien reçu un message de la jeune fille, les informant avec une joie surfaite qu'elle préférait rentrer chez elle.

La même intention leur vint à l'esprit – aller voir Jess immédiatement, qu'importe le message stupidement enjoué de celle-ci. Elle allait mal sinon elle serait rester avec ses amies à regarder l'entraînement tout en les poussant à classer les mecs les plus mignons du lycée.

Elles descendirent rapidement de la tribune, Kate manquant de tomber, puis bifurquèrent vers la vieille Chevrolet rouge de Bella – Lauren n'avait pas de voiture et Kate avait été déposée par sa sœur aînée, Irina. Elles montèrent et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la maison de leur amie, oubliant de mettre leur ceinture dans la manœuvre. Elles ne parlaient pas, suivant des yeux la route qui se dessinaient devant les roues de la voiture. Arrivée devant le jardinet, Bella se gara derrière la Ford de Jess, l'arrière de sa voiture bloquant légèrement le passage sur le trottoir. Personne n'y fit attention tandis qu'elles descendaient et que Lauren agitait la clochette qui tenait lieu de sonnette.

La mère de Jessica leur ouvrit, ses cheveux soigneusement enroulés autour de bigoudis d'un rose fuchsia du plus mauvais effet dans sa tignasse teinte en roux. Vêtue d'un long peignoir de soie, elle paraissait plus prête à une séance de manucure qu'en plein ménage – l'activité qu'elle était en train de faire selon ses dires. Les trois filles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, et entrèrent sans écouter les trépignements indignés de Mrs Stanley qui leur disait que sa fille n'était pas là.

Montant l'escalier, elles se figèrent devant la porte de Jess, reconnaissable entre toutes de par les photographies qu'on y trouvait – toutes montrant les membres de leur groupe à divers âges. Elles entendaient des pleurs, à peine couverts par un vieux morceau de rock.

Bella ouvrit la porte doucement, craignant de voir l'intérieur de la chambre – et ses adorables amies préféraient la laisser passer en premier, estimant qu'elle avait plus de tact qu'elles. D'accord, elle avait réellement plus d'égards, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Elle entra précautionneusement un pied dans la pièce, son regard s'attardant sur toutes les photos de Mike déchirées qui jonchaient la moquette couleur de pêche. Elle soupira, se demandant ce qu'avait encore fait le garçon. Elle traversa la chambre tout en évitant le monticule de mouchoirs et un album vide de toute photographie et probablement jeté sur le sol. Enfin, elle s'assit sur le lit, caressant les longs cheveux de Jessica.

Celle-ci se calma doucement, puis se releva. Son visage était tout bouffi par les pleurs, et ses yeux avaient rougi. Lauren tendit un mouchoir à Jessica avant que celle-ci n'explique son problème à ses amies.

- Mike m'a quitté, marmonna-t-elle tout en peinant à sécher ses larmes.

Ses amies se regardèrent. Mike et Jessica se séparaient à longueur d'années, sous des prétextes farfelus, ce qui était devenu une blague entre leurs amis. Cependant, elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de ramasser leur Jess à la petite cuillère, cette dernière se contentant de sourire et de clamer que le blondinet lui reviendra bientôt – et effectivement, le blondinet revenait toujours.

Cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent, et Bella était prête à parier que Jessica ne leur disait pas tout. Voyant que Lauren ouvrait la bouche, elle secoua la tête avec énergie – Lauren était très gentille, mais elle était capable de poser sa question d'une manière qui ferait encore plus pleurer leur amie. Elle se lança à la place.

- Jess, si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé cette fois, hein ?

- Il m'a quitté. C'est tout. Y a rien à comprendre Bells. Il est parti. Il...

- Arrête, l'interrompit Kate. Il te regardait encore avec des yeux de merlan frit ce matin en te voyant arriver. Me dit pas qu'il a cessé de t'aimer dans la journée par un coup de baguette magique.

Jess baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux châtains cacher son visage. Mais elle sentait les yeux de ses amies qui la fixaient, refusant une explication aussi sommaire que celle qu'elle leur donnait. Alors elle prit son sac et en sort un objet de plastique, qu'elle tendit ensuite aux trois filles.

- Un test de grossesse ? s'étonna Kate sans comprendre.

- Positif ? se renseigna Lauren qui craignait la réponse.

Le regard apeuré de Jess confirma leur crainte. Elle était enceinte. Bella accueillit son amie dans une étreinte réconfortante, tandis que Lauren tendait un nouveau mouchoir et que Kate tirait un énorme paquet de sucreries de son sac.

Une fois que les pleurs de Jessica se furent calmés, elles piochèrent à tout de rôle dans le pochon ramené par Katrina, écoutant le silence. Elles se connaissaient si bien qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Jess savait que ses amies seraient de son côté quoiqu'elle décide, et elle fut contente de savoir que Mike allait payer sa fuite – il ne faut pas sous-estimer la solidarité féminine.

- Tes parents ne sont pas au courant ? chuchota Lauren bien qu'elle devina la réponse.

- Non. Et je ne vois pas comment le leur dire. Déjà qu'ils n'aimaient pas Mike, mais là...

Le silence revint. Une fois sûre que Jessica va mieux, Bella se décida à partir. C'est à elle d'aller chercher Phil et Nessie, et de toute façon, elle doutait que Jasper finirait son entraînement suffisamment tôt pour y aller à sa place.

* * *

**De :** Ali

**A :** L'une des 40 voleuses

**Objet :** Re : Problèmes d'entente

Coucou toi !

Tu vas bien ?

J'ai parlé à mon frère, et il n'a prononcé que quelques mots : « mariage », « bébé », « pas envie ». Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je dois comprendre, et Rose est injoignable. Mais merci pour tes propositions.  
Plus que 13 jours avant que l'on se voit.

Bisous,

Alice

* * *

Bella tapotait du bout des doigts sur son bureau, hésitant sur la réponse à envoyer. Ok, elle aimait bien Alice, mais pouvait-elle se confier à la jeune fille ? Elle ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, et elle n'était aucunement sûre de ses intentions. Et puis, ses ennuis actuels concernaient Jess, et elle n'avait aucun droit à les crier sur tous les toits. D'un autre côté, Alice pouvait lui donner un point de vue différent, et l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Elle soupira, et se décida à cliquer sur l'icône "Répondre" quand le signal de nouveaux messages retentit. Repoussant la perspective de parler de Jess, elle ouvrit précipitamment le nouveau courrier.

* * *

**De :** Edward

**A :** Bella

**Cc :** Jasper

**Objet :** Le couple à disputes

Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mike et Jessica ? Il a été à son plus bas niveau pendant tout l'entraînement et est parti avant la fin avec pour toute excuse "Jessica". On a tenté d'en savoir plus, mais il est parti. C'est grave ou quoi ?

Ed

* * *

Elle savait qu'Edward et Jasper s'inquiétait réellement pour leur ami, mais elle ne se sentait pas en droit de leur révéler la situation de son amie – elle ne savait comment ils la jugeraient, et Jess avait besoin d'amitié autour d'elle. Elle se rendait compte que si elle en parlait à Alice, celle-ci jugerait aussi, mais elle ne verrait sans doute jamais Jessica, et elle ne risquerait pas de gaffer.

Se concentrant, elle décida de répondre d'abord à Alice, puis à son cher et tendre.

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Alice

**Objet :** Une amie

Hey !

Franchement, pour ton frère, je te conseille d'en parler avec lui ou Rosalie. Tant que tu ne sais pas tout, il n'y a rien à comprendre des mots qu'il a laissé échapper. Confronte Rose en faisant les magasins, vous avez l'air d'aimer ça toutes les deux.

J'aurai besoin de tes lanternes sur un sujet. Une de mes amies m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte, et son mec l'a larguée quand elle le lui a dit. Une idée ? Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle.

Bises,

Bella

* * *

**De :** Bells

**A :** Ed et Jazz

**Objet :** Ils ont des prénoms, utilisez-les !

Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, c'est à eux d'en parler. C'est pas vraiment grave, et il n'y a pas mort d'homme, mais franchement, ne me harcelez pas pour savoir la vérité.

B

* * *

Elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et descendit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas alerter ses cadets. Phil et Nessie étaient en train de se battre, manquant de renverser la table basse. Les coussins du canapé étaient répandus dans toute la pièce, et la télévision brayait des publicités idiotes.

Bella s'empara de la télécommande, abandonnée sur le seuil – probablement lancée, au regard des piles sorties du boitier. Elle éteint le petit écran, et le bruit fit s'arrêter le combat. Les deux enfants regardèrent leur aînée, puis ils se relevèrent, baissant la tête de honte.

- Ramassez les coussins, demanda Bella d'une voix lasse.

Les deux gamins obéirent, la tête encore basse. Le regard furieux de leur sœur, posé sur le dos, les empêchaient de se disputer, même s'il y avait toujours une tension entre eux. Leurs altercations étaient incessantes, et l'aînée se doutait que la raison à cette empoignade devait être puérile et ridicule. Soupirant, elle leur dit de s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle-même prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Quelle était la raison à ce duel ? Sa voix était tranchante, et les gamins tremblèrent un instant.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, s'écria Nessie d'une voix flûtée.

- Non, c'est toi ! hurla plus fort Phil.

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, annonça Bella, mais je veux comprendre pourquoi vous étiez en train de vous roulez par terre en cirant comme des sauvages.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, leurs visages poupons exprimant une inquiétude sévère. Bien sûr, Bella n'était pas leur maman, et à ce titre, elle riait souvent de leurs farces et elle criait fort quand ils l'embêtaient trop. D'ordinaire, quand ils se disputaient, c'était leur papa ou leur maman qui intervenaient, le visage tout rouge et en tonnant. Là, leur sœur était trop calme, et elle s'exprimait d'une voix normale.

- Phil voulait mettre le baseball alors que c'est l'heure de mes émission favorite, confia Renesmée.

Phil secoua la tête. A coup sûr, il allait être punie, parce que Bella détestait elle aussi regarder le sport, surtout quand les émissions athlétiques tombaient en même temps qu'un programme qui l'intéressait.

- C'est vrai Phil ? lui demanda gentiment Bella.

- Oui. Mais c'était un truc débile qu'elle voulait voir. Tu sais, cette gamine avec son singe et son sac à dos.

- Et bien sûr, vous aviez fini vos devoirs ?

- Non.

Le dernier mot avait été unanime. A peine murmuré, mais la brune connaissait assez son frère et sa sœur pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à regarder leur cahier de texte.

- Pourquoi vous vous disputez sans cesse ? soupira-t-elle.

- Ben. Parce que c'est une fille, trancha Phil avec l'innocence de ses sept ans.

- Parce qu'il profite d'être plus vieux pour décider pour moi, acheva Nessie.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'en vous alliant, et en étant amis l'un avec l'autre, vous auriez plus de poids face aux adultes ou face à Jazz et moi ? Qu'en arrêtant de vous brouiller pour des bêtises, vous vous amuseriez plus en jouant ensemble ?

Les deux enfants se turent, réfléchissant. Avec leur année de différence, ils avaient toujours voulu se distinguer aux yeux du reste de la famille. Alors que tous les voyaient forcément amis, ils s'opposaient sans vraiment y réfléchir, ne sachant plus quand tout avait commencé.

- Toi, t'as toujours été amie avec Jazz, c'est pas pareil, conclut Nessie.

- C'est faux, rectifia sa sœur. Quand on s'est rencontré, on se détestait. Il m'appelait Jingle Bells, surnom que je détestais, et tout le monde m'ignorait parce qu'il m'avait déclaré inintéressante. Mais papa et maman ont commencé à se fréquenter, et on s'est rendu compte qu'il serait plus profitable d'être amis. Et puis, on s'est aperçu que l'on avait plein de points communs en fait.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle les entraîna dans la cuisine, et ils s'installèrent à la table pour travailler. En bonne grande sœur, elle les aida un peu, vérifiant que tout était bien fait. Puis elle les lâcha dans le jardin, les rejoignant avec son ordinateur.

* * *

**De :** B.

**A :** J.

**Objet :** P. & N.

Ils se sont encore disputés. Et j'ai appris que Phil n'aimait pas Nessie parce qu'elle était une fille et que Nessie ne s'entendait pas avec Phil parce qu'il profitait d'être le plus grand. Je fais quoi ? Ils vont me rendre fous !

Tu restes chez Ed ce soir ?

Bises aux Masen et à toi,

Bella

* * *

Elle jeta un œil aux plus jeunes et sourit. Renesmée jouait avec ses poupées, tranquillement assise sur la terrasse, tandis que Phil grimpait aux arbres à l'orée de la forêt. Ils étaient chacun de leur côté, mais au moins, ils ne se disputaient pas !

* * *

**De : **Roi

**A :** Tour (ou Fou, c'est toi qui choisit !)

**Objet :** Pions

Prends-en un pour taper sur l'autre. C'est Elizabeth qui le propose, arguant que ça marchait avec Edward et Eric quand ils étaient petits. Sinon, je te souhaite bonne chance.

Et oui, je reste là, c'est soirée football américain ce soir. Je ne te propose pas de nous rejoindre.

Bises,

J.

* * *

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Jasper et Edward avaient dû jouer aux échecs, pour qu'il sorte des surnoms aussi mauvais. La solution d'Elizabeth était certes tentante, mais une petite voix en elle lui dit que ses parents n'accepteraient certainement pas cette méthode.


	9. Où Alice se prépare au départ

Disclaimer : Je suis **Stephenie Meyer**. Comment ça nous ne me croyez pas ? Bon ok, j'avoue, je ne suis ni américaine, ni propriétaire de ces magnifiques personnages. Et je joue avec sans rien toucher. Mais c'est amusant non ?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : OU ALICE SE PRÉPARE AU DÉPART  
**

Alice était assise sur son lit, son téléphone portable dans la main, guettant un message ou un appel de Rosalie – en fait, attendant un signe, n'importe lequel, venant de la jeune femme. Son ordinateur, allumé devant elle, montrait sa boîte mail désespérément vide, sans un message non lu. Elle déprimait, espérant un conseil de la part de Bella ou des explications émanant de la journaliste blonde.

Les quelques mots qu'elle avait compris des grognements d'Emmett lui trottaient dans la tête, et elle tentait d'en comprendre le sens, tout en se demandant si rester dans l'incompréhension ne serait pas mieux. Rose était-elle enceinte ? Ou alors, elle voulait se marier et fonder une famille. Les deux l'inquiétaient, avec une nette avance pour la première hypothèse.

Alice était futée, et elle savait que son frère se contentait de vivre ainsi, toujours chez ses parents. Emmett était bien, sa mère prenant encore soin de lui, sa copine géniale n'y voyant aucun inconvénient. Mais elle comprenait que Rose veuille qu'ils aient leur propre appartement – la cohabitation n'était pas toujours simple entre les deux couples.

Mais elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune raison de soutenir l'une ou l'autre des parties n'est-ce pas ? Pas tant qu'elle ne savait pas l'intégralité de l'histoire en tout cas. Elle soupira, tentant péniblement de se calmer. Si elle restait tendue, elle n'arriverait à rien.

Un son strident se fit entendre, indiquant qu'un mail venait d'arriver. En voyant en expéditeur sa chère Bella, elle ouvrit immédiatement le courriel, un sourire revenant sur ses lèvres roses.

Elle trouva l'idée de confronter Rose pendant une virée shopping très bonne. Après tout, elles étaient de vraies fashion addicts ! Bon, peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais faire du lèche-vitrines leur permettrait à coup sûr de parler et surtout, pour Alice, de découvrir la source du problème entre Rosalie et Emmett. Elle l'appela et tomba sur le répondeur, ou elle laissa un message joyeux et gai, en espérant que Rose lui réponde et ne devine pas le coup fourré.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle lut l'histoire de « l'amie de Bella ». Elle avait eu l'occasion de connaître son amie, et apparemment celle-ci n'était pas une menteuse, mais franchement, généralement, les filles invoquaient « une amie » en parlant d'elles et de leurs problèmes. Bella serait-elle enceinte ?

* * *

**De :** Alice

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Opération Bébé

Super idée le shopping ! C'est dingue que toi, qui détestes autant cela, tu y aies pensé ! Enfin, il faut juste que Rose me réponde. Sinon, je parcourrais NY en espérant la croiser ! =)

Sinon, pour l'amie... Je sais pas trop comment te le demander, mais allons-y pour la franchise : t'es sûre que « l'amie » c'est pas toi ?

Sinon, dis-lui de parler à son mec à tête reposée. Après tout, il a peut être pris peur sur le coup. Elle aussi, mais il paraît que les femmes sont mères à partir du moment où elles apprennent leur grossesse tandis que les hommes deviennent pères quand le bébé naît. Ma mère m'a assuré que pour mon père, c'était totalement vrai !

A bientôt !

Ali

* * *

Ne voyant aucune réponse de la part de Rose, elle décida de sortir s'aérer un peu. Elle s'empara d'une paire de gants et d'une écharpe avant de descendre mettre ses chaussures et prendre son manteau. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant Rose de l'autre côté. Elle sourit, se demandant par quel mystère sa belle-sœur venait la voir alors même qu'elle cherchait à la contacter.

- Je viens d'avoir ton message, dit Rosalie comme si elle lisait les pensées. En fait, je n'ai pas répondu parce que je craignais que ton frère utilise ton téléphone, alors j'ai juste écouté le message. Et je suis venue te chercher. D'ailleurs, tu as bien besoin de shopping, tes gants ont l'air tout usé, conclut-elle sur une note plus douce.

- Alors on y va ? Comme Rose acquiesçai, elle continua : je vais chercher mon sac et je reviens.

- Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Elles avaient arpenté la principale galerie commerciale de la ville de long en large, et elles se retrouvaient maintenant à un café, des sacs entassés autour d'elles, regroupant le nécessaire au franchement inutile. Après tant de piétinement, elles avaient décidé de faire une pause, et quoi de mieux qu'un cappuccino parfaitement mousseux pour cela ?

- Je ne sais pas si Emmett t'en as parlé, mais c'est pas vraiment la joie en ce moment, commença Rosalie.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Mon frère ne lit pas une centaine de fois un magazine stupide sur les voitures par pur plaisir.

- J'imagine. En fait, je lui ai juste proposé qu'on se chercher un appartement à nous, et d'arrêter de squatter chez tes parents. Je n'imaginais pas que ça irai aussi loin.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Il s'imaginait déjà marié et père de famille. Ce qui, entre nous, le fait vraiment flippé.

- Il se peut que j'ai évoqué devant lui le fait de s'habituer à vivre ensemble avant de nous marier et de fonder notre famille.

Alice éclata de rire en voyant le visage confus de Rose. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard furibond, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette joie soudaine. Toujours souriante, Alice raconta à Rose la peur panique de son aîné pour l'engagement – Emmett avait de bons arguments, sa précédente copine l'avait planté pour un autre, emportant avec elle sa bague de fiançailles et gardant l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble.

Rose sourit à son tour, se souvenant un peu de Miranda, qu'elle avait croisé parfois, en soirée. Le sale coup qu'elle avait fait à Emmett, elle en avait entendu parler par Emmett lui-même, mais comme il ne l'évoquait plus, elle avait cru qu'il avait oublié. Et bien, il lui suffira de le rassurer à ce sujet, et tout irait bien, non ?

Rose déposa Alice devant chez elle, lui promettant de contacter Emmett sous peu. En sautillant, Alice rentra chez elle tout en saluant les éventuels occupants présents. Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et rangea ses achats avant de s'installer confortablement sur son lit, son ordinateur allumé et une grande tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Alice

**Objet :** Re : Opération Bébé

Je suis super attentive à ce que les gens me racontent, donc je suis plutôt douée pour trouver de bonnes solutions pour eux. Je ne suis pas assez objective pour me donner de bons conseils, mais pour les autres, ça marche super bien !

Non, « l'amie », ce n'est pas moi. C'est Jessica, l'une de mes plus proches amies. J'en ai un peu parlé avec elle, et son mec est totalement flippé. Et trop borné pour écouter un discours raisonnable pour l'instant ! On verra plus tard, c'est elle ma priorité !

A plus !

Bel'

* * *

Alice sourit en constatant que Bella ne lui en voulait pas pour la question indélicate. Elle était rassurée que ce ne soit pas son amie qui ait le problème de grossesse non désirée, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à la situation de cette Jessica qui était pourtant une inconnue. Elle-même, elle réagirait surement mal, et serait vraiment déchirée si elle était aux prises des mêmes soucis.

* * *

**De :** Rose

**A :** Ali

**Objet :** Départ

N'oublie pas de préparer tes affaires pour Noël mon petit lutin. Telle que je te connais, tu es capable de faire ta valise le jour du départ !

Oh, et pense aux affaires chaudes. L'État de Washington est réputé pour le froid et la pluie !

Bisous,

Rosalie

* * *

Elle soupira, peu ravie de devoir faire son sac. Il lui était plus facile d'acheter des vêtements que de trier afin que ses habits rentrent dans une valise – et elle devait de plus trouver de la place pour les cadeaux.

Elle descendit chercher sa malle, qu'elle posa sur son lit, avant de s'asseoir devant sa commode, se demandant quels vêtements prendre.


	10. Où Bella s'énerve

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez certainement, je suis **Stephenie Meyer** et ces charmants personnages m'appartiennent !

Ok, c'est totalement faux, mais si je ne touche rien en écrivant sur eux, j'ai le droit, non ?

* * *

**OU BELLA S'ENFERME EN CUISINE**

Bella avait un caractère relativement facile, et elle s'énervait peu. Excellente diplomate, elle excellait à calmer et réconcilier ses amis. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire de même pour son frère et sa sœur ? Elle avait tout essayé pour ignorer leurs cris, mais là, avec un album de rock à fond, elle les entendait encore, et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle ouvrit violemment sa porte, puis descendit pesamment les escaliers. Durant tout l'après-midi, les monstres avaient été séparés, et tout se passait bien. Mais l'heure du goûter était arrivé, et tout avait dégénéré. Une migraine commençait à percer, et elle sentait que la colère montait en elle. Pas bon. Elle était quelqu'un de calme et ayant un incomparable contrôle d'elle-même. Aucune raison pour que cela change n'est-ce pas ?

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, et découvrit que le sol anciennement immaculé était recouvert de miettes dont elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir la provenance. Découragée, elle leva les yeux et rencontra les visages contrits de Phil et Renesmée. Ils n'étaient que des gamins – énervants, brailleurs, fatigants, soit, mais des gamins quand même. Soupirant, elle se contenta de les envoyer chacun dans leurs chambres et de réfléchir un tant soit peu à leur attitude.

Elle nettoya rapidement la pièce, enlevant le plus gros. Mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle des deux plus jeunes devenait de plus en plus urgent. Mais comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient plus intérêt à s'allier qu'à se disputer pour des broutilles ? Résignée à ne trouver aucune solution, elle se résolut à les ignorer le temps de calmer sa migraine lancinante.

Remontant dans sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que Phil était à son bureau, plongé dans ses devoirs tandis que Nessie, assise sur son lit, jouait avec ses poupées. Le reste de l'après-midi serait calme.

* * *

**De :** Alice

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Re : Re : Opération Bébé

Tu ne sais pas t'aider alors que tu es si utile pour les autres ? Trouve-toi quelqu'un pour te conseiller ! C'est vrai que tu es douée pour soutenir les gens, mais n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message si tu as besoin d'un service.

Je sais pourquoi Rose et Emmett se sont disputés. Mon cher frère ne veut pas devenir responsable d'une famille alors que Rose veut emménager dans un appartement à eux pour pouvoir être un « vrai » couple et avoir des petits Cullen qui courent partout ! Mon frère en est effrayé rien qu'à en entendre parler ! Un vrai gosse !

Bisous,

Ali

* * *

Bella sourit, en lisant le message de son amie. A chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal, ou triste, elle avait un message d'Alice qui lui remontait immédiatement le moral. Mais la new-yorkaise ne pouvait savoir quand sa correspondante était peinée. La brunette avait du mal à accepter la coïncidence. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'Alice la fasse aller mieux, et pas de se poser des questions insolubles et qui resteraient à jamais sans réponses.

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Alice

**Objet :** Re3 : Opération Bébé

C'est vrai ? Tu vas avoir le courage de m'écouter me plaindre ? Prépare-toi, tu vas devoir réfléchir pour m'aider sur mon plus gros problème !

Je t'explique la situation : Phil et Nessie ont un an d'écart, et ils ont passé chaque instant de leur vie à se détester et à se disputer. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour les réconcilier ou au moins les empêcher de hurler à chaque fois qu'ils se parlent. Avec Jasper, on a tout essayé : les enfermer dans une pièce, leur raconter des histoires sur l'importance de la fraternité, hurler à en devenir muet...

Pauvre Rose. Les mecs qui ont la phobie de l'engagement, c'est la plaie ! Heureusement, le mien est le meilleur !

A bientôt !

Bella

* * *

Bella sourit de nouveau, contemplant une photo d'Edward et elle, posée sur sa table de nuit. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de son copain : il pensait à la Saint-Valentin et à son anniversaire, et même à leur anniversaire de couple. Il lui offrait régulièrement des fleurs, et connaissait parfaitement ses goûts. Et bien mieux, il arrivait encore à la surprendre. Vraiment, elle avait le meilleur des hommes. Si bien qu'elle se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait choisi quelqu'un d'aussi banal qu'elle.

Secouant la tête, elle s'empara de son sac de cours, et se mit à faire ses devoirs. Son devoir maison de maths était suffisamment compliqué pour qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Le soir arriva sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé d'intéressant, si ce n'est que la jeune fille avait réussi à finir son devoir sans aide, et la famille se mit à table en silence. Phil et Nessie en voulaient toujours à leur aînée pour son sermon sur la fraternité, et Jasper, le plus bavard, était absent. Maria et Charlie cessèrent de vouloir démarrer une conversation au bout de quelques essais, se demandant pourquoi leurs enfants étaient aussi moroses mais sans oser leur poser directement la question.

Dès le repas finit, chacun des enfants se retira dans sa chambre, saluant brièvement leurs parents. Bella fut enchantée de constater que la soirée serait calme – sa migraine était toujours présente, lui donnant l'impression qu'un fou avait décidé de donner des coups de marteau à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle avala deux cachets d'aspirine et un somnifère avant de s'étendre sur son lit, espérant que le sommeil apaiserait sa douleur.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par une lumière vive qui lui blessait les yeux. Trop fatiguée – et sans doute trop douloureuse –, elle avait oublié de fermer ses volets et de tirer ses rideaux. En s'asseyant, elle fut prise de vertige et sa migraine revient lui lanciner les tempes. En soupirant, elle regarda l'heure. Il était dix heures passées, et pas un bruit ne secouait la maison. Surprise, elle se leva et déboucha sur la palier du premier étage. La chambre de Renesmée était grande ouverte, laissant voir sa chambre où s'entassaient de nombreux jouets et un lit défait. La porte de Phil était fermée, mais aucun bruit n'en filtrait.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle fit que ses parents, assis dans le salon, regardaient les plus jeunes se disputer dans le jardin. La baie vitrée était fermée, et aucun son ne filtrait, mais les visages de Phil et de Nessie ne laissaient pas place au doute. La dispute avait l'air violente, et vexante.

Bella but un verre de jus de fruits avant de remonter se préparer. Une fois habillée, elle s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau, allumant son ordinateur. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir que la machine était encore allumée – avait-elle oublié de l'éteindre comme elle avait oublié de fermer les volets la veille ? Décidément, les maux de crâne lui retournaient la mémoire.

* * *

**De :** Alice

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Pas d'idées

Ma mère m'a dit que mon frère et moi nous étions toujours bien entendu. Mais on a cinq ans d'écart, alors la situation est différente. Pour ton frère et ta sœur, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ignore-les quand ils se disputent !

Si le tien est si bien que ça, je peux te le piquer ? Ah moins que je ne choisisse ton frère, qui est si mignon ! C'est un mec bien au moins ?

Au fait, il fait quelle température chez vous ? Je prépare ma valise et je me demande ce que je peux emmener.

Bises,

Ali

* * *

Alice et sa joie constante, Alice et sa confiance en elle inébranlable. Tout simplement Alice. Comment pouvait-on connaître aussi bien une personne avec laquelle on ne communiquait que par mail ? Un instant, Bella se demanda à quel point son amie était belle. Le serait-elle suffisamment pour lui arracher Edward ? Puis elle se reprit. Ed le lui avait fait promettre, elle ne devait plus se sous-estimer ou se morfondre. Et elle se battrait si jamais quelqu'un voulait lui prendre son homme.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle écrivait une réponse.

* * *

**De :** B.

**A :** A.

**Objet :** Les idées ne me viennent pas non plus

Je pense que je vais les ignorer tout court ! Me filent des maux de tête à crier et à reporter sur l'autre leurs problèmes. J'étais bien plus mignonne quand j'avais six-sept ans !

Non, t'as pas le droit de me piquer Edward. Par contre, je te laisse Jasper. D'après ses ex, il est bien comme mec. En tout cas, il pense toujours à mon anniversaire (deux mois tout pile après le sien).

Chez nous, il fait entre cinq et dix degrés. Températures habituelles quoi. Regarde la météo. Mais pense quand même aux pulls.

Bises,

Bells


	11. Où Alice traverse les EtatsUnis

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas blonde, et je parle anglais comme une vache espagnole. Vous en conclurez donc que je ne suis pas **Stephenie Meyer**. Et je ne touche pas un centime sur mes écrits, bien que j'emprunte allégrement ses personnages.

* * *

**OU ALICE TRAVERSE LES ÉTATS-UNIS**

Alice entassait pulls et autres vêtements chauds dans sa valise tout en chantonnant. La musique l'apaisait tandis qu'elle triait les affaires qu'elle emmenait et s'efforçait de les faire entrer dans la valise posée à même le sol. Elle se demandait comment cela se faisait que personne n'ait jamais pensé à fabriquer des bagages légers, grands et cependant maniables. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à faire entrer tout ce qu'elle voulait – et pourquoi les pulls prenaient-ils plus de place que les maillots de bain ? Elle aurait préféré partir pour la Californie que pour l'État de Washington !

Une fois toutes ses affaires miraculeusement entrée dans sa valise, elle se rassit sur son lit, légèrement essoufflée. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête s'effondrant sur les soyeux oreillers. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles phosphorescentes du plafond, elle se sentait bien. Mentalement, elle refit une énième fois la liste de tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Maintenant que sa valise était prête, il ne lui restait que la réunion d'organisation de la fête de fin d'année et un rendez-vous avec Lucy.

Regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'elle allait être en retard pour la réunion, et elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et de débouler dans la rue. Elle eut son bus de peu, et elle s'effondra, essoufflée, sur un siège à peu près propre. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très ponctuel, mais là, elle manquait de plus en plus souvent d'arriver en retard.

Dès que le bus s'arrêta en face du lycée, elle en sortit rapidement et courut dans la salle mise à leur disposition pour se réunir – une salle rien que pour eux, minuscule et mal aérée mais où ils pouvaient épingler tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle sortit une heure après, lançant un enjoué « Bonnes vacances » à ses camarades avant de se tourner vers Lucy, restée à ses côtés. Celle-ci l'entraîna avec un sourire vers un café non loin. Elles s'assirent sur les banquettes au vieux cuir rouge et commandèrent un chocolat chaud, espérant se revigorer autour de la boisson brûlante.

- Alors, que me voulais-tu ? demanda une Alice souriante, une légère moustache de chocolat au dessus des lèvres.

- Comme tu le sais certainement, aujourd'hui commencent les vacances de Noël, lui répondit une énigmatique Lucy.

- Je le sais, tout comme des milliers d'Américains à travers le pays le savent. Et je te promets de faire mes devoirs, maman Lucy.

Lucy sourit à l'évocation des devoirs. Des années auparavant – ce qui semblait des siècles à Alice –, la brunette promettait de faire tous ses devoirs tandis que la blonde jurait de penser à s'amuser un peu.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Ce sont les vacances de Noël, donc, nous fêterons le passage du Père Noël. Mais tu dois quand même faire tes devoirs Lily.

Elle conclut sur cette dernière phrase en sortant un paquet cadeau de son sac-cabas. Et elle sourit en s'apercevant qu'Alice faisait la même chose en face. Fêter Noël avant la fête officielle était l'une de leurs traditions, puisqu'elles ne pouvaient se voir pendant ces vacances-là.

Radieuse, Alice déchira le papier, découvrant un dessin représentant deux cavalières chevauchant dans la neige, l'une blonde et l'autre brune. Elle avait oublié à quel point Lucy était douée avec des crayons. Tout en bas, dans le coin droit était écrit une adresse mail, plus personnelle que celle qu'elle connaissait pour le comité d'organisation. Ainsi, elle aurait un moyen de communiquer avec son amie.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux sur Lucy qui venait à peine d'ouvrir son propre paquet – la jeune blonde ouvrait ses cadeaux avec un soin méticuleux, tentant de ne pas déchirer les papiers qui les protégeaient. Elle était à présent plongé dans le quatrième de couverture du livre, ses yeux exprimant l'excitation et la joie. Apparemment, le bouquin lui plaisait. Elles discutèrent encore un moment, puis elle se séparèrent, chacune partant d'un côté.

L'atmosphère était tendu quand Alice entra dans son appartement, notant au passage qu'Emmett était avachi dans le canapé et que Rosalie se tenait droite comme un i de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle les salua rapidement, leur demanda de se réconcilier au moins pour le temps des vacances, puis monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas savoir la raison de leur dispute – même si elle en avait une idée.

* * *

**De :** Alice

**A :** Bella

**Objet :** Quelle idée aussi, de devoir inscrire un objet !

Je suis persuadée que tu étais très mignonne. Mais tu faisais quand même des bêtises, rassure-moi ? Parce que sinon, je vais complexer !

Ok, je te laisse Edward. Je verrais pour Jasper à Noël. Mais s'il n'oublie pas les anniversaires, c'est un bon point pour lui !

Je suis sûre qu'ils trafiquent les chiffres à la météo ! Juste pour faire venir les gens en plus ! Mais j'ai mis le paquet sur els pulls. Je veux pas de mauvaises surprises.

Je pense que pour notre prochain contact, ce sera en face à face !

Bisous,

Ali

* * *

Une fois son mail envoyé, Alice se hâta de regrouper ses valises dans un coin pour n'en oublier aucune le jour du départ, puis elle se pelotonna dans son lit. Elle espérait s'endormir tôt, afin de dormir un temps correct tout en se levant tôt pour partir à l'aéroport – mais pourquoi prendre l'avion à l'aurore était-il moins cher que le prendre à une heure convenable comme midi ?

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut, le rire d'ours de son frère résonnant dans ses oreilles. De l'eau glacée ruisselait sur son visage, et elle tremblait des dents en sentant le froid la pénétrer. Elle grogna contre les stupides farces de son aîné tout en se précipitant dans la salle de bain, y retrouvant Rosalie. Cette dernière lui sourit, compatissante, avant de sortir de la pièce d'eau.

Elle se précipita sous la douche, avant de s'habiller – chaudement – et de descendre ses sacs, attendant qu'Emmett ne les charge dans la voiture. Elle grimpa dans la voiture, un pancakes encore chaud dans la main droite. Comme sa mère tenait à ce qu'elle change, elle prit sur elle de finir son pancakes, même si elle n'avait pas faim en cette heure matinale. Elle se rendormit jusqu'à l'aéroport, se réveillant au son de la voix de Rosalie, qui l'appelait.

Assise près du hublot, elle regardait avec une joie enfantine le tarmac qui s'éloignait. La route noire se perdait soudainement en des champs aux teintes vertes ou marrons, de grandes étendues interrompues de temps à autre par une vile, grise et froide au milieu des coloris chaleureux des près.

A ses côtés, Rosalie s'était endormie dans les bras d'Emmett, ses membres se relâchant lentement. La jolie blonde avait une peur panique de l'altitude, et elle ne comprenait pas comment une boîte de conserve pouvait voler. Alice ne se posait pas ce genre de questions, admirant la beauté de la chose et se plaisant à laisser son regard se perdre en contrebas.

La journée passa doucement, et enfin l'avion atterrit à Seattle. Les membres encore douloureux de son assise forcée et interminable, Alice se mit péniblement debout et suivit Emmett et Rosalie dans l'aéroport, les laissant poser ses sacs sur le chariot. Elle était fatiguée après cette journée à observer la diversité des paysages de son pays.

En allumant son portable, elle vit qu'elle avait un seul nouveau message, venant d'un numéro inconnu. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit, poussant une exclamation de joie en le lisant.

* * *

**De : **Numéro Inconnu

Coucou Alice, c'est Bella ! J'ai eu ton num. par Sue et je voulais te souhaiter un bon voyage. Oh, un conseil, regarde autour de toi à l'aéroport.

* * *

Curieuse de connaître la signification de la dernière phrase, elle leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle devait voir, tout en expliquant à mi-mot à Rosalie pourquoi elle avait crié – et de nier avec véhémence que c'était d'horreur. Rose avait du mal à la croire quand elle disait que c'était de joie.

Finalement, Rose vit sa tante, et elle se précipita, entraînant Alice et Emmett à sa suite. Sue était âgée d'une trentaine d'années, et elle paraissait simple. Tout, de ses cheveux relâchés à ses vêtements classiques, indiquaient que son aspect extérieur n'était pas le principal. Son sourire les accueillait, tandis qu'elle serrait Rose dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice s'aperçut que Sue n'était pas seule. A ses côtés se tenait une adolescente de son âge, mince, aux cheveux châtains et au visage pâle. Bella. Sa correspondante, son amie était là, devant elle, pour la première fois. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle lui sauta dans les bras, réceptionné par un doux rire et deux bras qui l'enlacèrent.


	12. Où Bella cuisine

Disclaimer : Je veux bien rendre Bree et l'ensemble des Volturi à **Stephenie Meyer**, alors puis-je garder les autres ? Non ? C'est vraiment pas possible ? Dommage alors.

Puisqu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche rien sur leur dos. A part des reviews géniales !

* * *

**OU BELLA CUISINE**

Étrangement, la semaine restante avant les vacances passa rapidement pour Bella. La majorité des professeurs avaient fait passé leurs évaluations, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas énormément de devoirs, et les réunions du personnels s'enchaînaient, laissant de nombreux vides dans son emploi du temps.

Elle profita de tous ces trous pour se retrouver avec ses amies ou avec Edward, comme une adolescente normale. Elle bavardait pendant des heures, aidait à préparer la fête – même si son rôle officiel se bornait seulement à faire la cuisine – et encourageai ses hommes pendant leur entraînement.

En fait, tout aurait pu être rose s'il ne lui était pas resté deux problèmes majeurs : ses migraines et la grossesse de Jessica – même si ce dernier était sur le point d'être résolu.

Malheureusement, ses migraines empiraient, allant même parfois jusqu'à lui troubler la vue. Et ses problèmes de mémoire empiraient. Elle qui aurait pu rivaliser avec un éléphant oubliait de plus en plus souvent les choses mineures comme mettre son réveil ou alors préparer son sac de cours ou encore mettre ses chaussures avant de sortir. Heureusement qu'à chaque fois, quelqu'un était avec elle, Jasper le plus souvent, pour le lui rappeler.

Enfin, elle ne voulait pas penser à cela et préférait focaliser ses pensées sur Jessica. Rien que d'y penser, un sourire lui montait aux lèvres. Entraînée par Kate et Lauren, elle avait interrogé Mike – ses adorables amies avaient compter sur le faible du blond pour elle afin de lui soutirer des informations. Il leur avait juste dit qu'il avait peur, même s'il ne voulait pas blesser Jessica – il n'avait rien dit, mais son regard indiquait noir sur blanc qu'il aimait sa petite amie.

Kate n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de demander aux garçons de laisser Mike un instant seul dans le vestiaire sans leur expliquer pourquoi, puis elle y avait traîné Jess, les enfermant et restant non loin pour surveiller l'avancée de la discussion. Lauren, de son côté, avait coaché la brunette sur les sujets à évoquer si elle se trouvait par hasard avec Mike. Et Angela lui avait simplement conseillé de rester elle-même. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais en sortant du vestiaire, ils s'étaient réconciliés et discutaient du bébé.

Bella savait que le couple s'interrogeait sur la grossesse. Jess était farouchement contre l'avortement sauf cas de force majeure, elle préférait donc garder le bébé. Mike, de son côté, même s'il ne plaidait pas pour l'interruption de grossesse, était plutôt tenté de faire adopter l'enfant. Il pensait qu'une bonne famille, avec des parents aimants et préparés vaudraient sûrement mieux que des parents à peine sorti de l'adolescence et absolument pas mûrs pour s'occuper de lui.

Bref, c'était le premier jour des vacances, ce qui signifiait grasses matinées, pas de devoirs et surtout plus de stress. Elle espérait que ses maux de tête s'apaiserait et surtout, elle attendait la décision de Mike et Jessica. Étrangement, elle aimait déjà cet enfant, à peine plus grand qu'un petit pois, et qui serait élevé par toute la bande.

Réveillée depuis un bon moment, elle n'entendait aucun bruit dans la maison, ce qui lui avait permis de réfléchir sans problèmes. Cependant, son portable annonçait dix heures passées, et elle commençait à se demander ce que faisaient Phil et Nessie. Comme Maria le disait souvent, « Quand ils font du tapage, il faut s'inquiéter, mais quand ils sont silencieux, il faut être aux portes de l'angoisse ».

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, et aperçut sa sœur endormie sur son matelas posé à même le sol – elle imitait toujours son héroïne préférée, au grand malheur de ses parents. En descendant, elle entendit ses garçons s'époumoner devant un match de basket, parlant plus fort que le commentateur, et invectivant l'arbitre. Elle les salua, s'empara d'une crêpe froide et d'un bol de céréales, puis remonta dans sa chambre.

Elle s'installa devant son bureau, et commença à manger pendant que sa boîte mail s'ouvrait. Elle sourit en lisant le message d'Alice, puis elle consulta l'heure, calculant où était son amie. Effectivement, elle devait être quelque part au dessus du pays en ce moment. Trop tard pour lui répondre donc. Mais si elle obtenait le numéro par Sue, ça devrait aller.

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** Sue

**Objet :** Tes invités

Coucou ma tante préférée !

Je voulais savoir si tu avais le numéro de portable d'Alice, la belle-sœur de ta nouvelle nièce. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on se connait un peu, et j'aimerais lui dire quelque chose, sauf qu'elle est présentement dans un avion à des milliers de kilomètres du sol, donc elle ne peut consulter ses mails.

Bisous de la part de tous les Swan,

B

* * *

Une fois son message envoyé, elle s'intéressa à la suite de messages correspondant à une discussion enflammée entre ses amis. Elle soupira. Elle les adorait vraiment, même s'ils étaient cinglés et passionnés, mais franchement, elle perdait courage en voyant le nombre de messages – elle sentait qu'elle n'en retirerait rien d'intéressant.

* * *

**De :** Kate

**A :** Mes filles préférées (sauf Jessica)

**Objet :** Bébé

Salut mes petites,

quelqu'un sait ce que se sont dit Jess et Mike quand ils sont restés si longtemps dans le vestiaire ?

Oh, et ils vont garder le bébé ? Je veux être tata !

K

* * *

**De :** Lauren

**A :** Les filles sauf la future maman

**Objet :** Re : Bébé

On est pas tes petites – et je pense m'exprimer au nom de toutes. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris K ? Tu es malade ? Je peux venir, si tu veux !

Personne ne sait ce qu'ils se sont dit. C'est d'ailleurs le principe d'une discussion privée. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais le mot « vie privée » est un synonyme de l'intimité, de ce qui ne concerne que soi.

Et si tu as autant besoin que ça d'un bébé, deviens maman !

L

* * *

**De :** Angela

**A :** Toutes sauf Jess

**Objet :** Re 2 : Bébé

K, je suis d'accord avec L, tu as l'air malade. Besoin de soutien ?

Je pense que Jess nous racontera ce qu'elle et Mike se sont dit quand elle et Mike jugeront nécessaire d'en parler à une personne extérieure à leur couple. Et à mon avis, ils parleront d'abord à B avant de t'importuner avec leurs problèmes.

L, tu n'es pas sérieuse en lui disant de faire un bébé ? Pense à l'enfant ! Le pauvre ! K n'est pas prête à être mère !

A

* * *

**De : **Kate

**A :** Les deux chieuses + Bella

**Objet :** Re 3 : Bébé

Non, je ne suis pas malade. C'est juste que c'est trop mignon les bébés ! (Je vous rappelle que le boulot de ma mère, c'est assistante maternelle, donc il y a trois bébés ici en plus de Tanya !)

Je veux que Jess nous raconte ! On est ses meilleures amies, elle doit nous parler ! Et puis, elle sait qu'on la soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive, non ?

Et pourquoi elle parlerai d'abord à B ?

Au fait, A, je m'occuperai très bien d'un bébé (cf le travail de ma mère).

Une K un peu en colère

* * *

**De :** Angie qui va vous quitter parce que son copain est là

**A :** Kate, Lauren, Bella

**Objet :** Re 4 : Bébé

Ravie que tu te portes bien K. Quand tu es malade, tu es juste invivable, et encore, le mot est faible. Même ce cher Garrett, qui d'habitude est prêt à tout pour toi, s'enfuit loin dans ces cas-là !

Ne harcèle pas Jess pour savoir, tu m'entends ? Sinon, je me chargerai moi-même de te le faire regretter. Et oui, elle sait qu'on sera à ses côtés. Mais c'est Jess, laisse-lui le temps de digérer.

Elle parlera à Bells en premier parce que Bells est plus raisonnable que toi et surtout, elle sera objective dans son avis.

A, heureuse de voir Ben

* * *

**De :** Lauren – un peu jalouse de ces filles-avec-copain

**A :** Les non-célibataires (- Jess)

**Objet :** Re 5 : Bébé

Entièrement d'accord avec A. K, toi-même tu l'as reconnu, tu te confierais d'abord à B avant de te confier aux autres. On lui fait toutes confiance pour nous conseiller et nous aider objectivement et sans juger (B, je t'aime !).

Oh, et A a beau avoir l'air gentille et douce et compatissante et ce que tu veux, prends-là au sérieux quand elle dit qu'elle te le fera regretter. On ne dirait pas mais je l'ai déjà vu énervée, et elle est terrifiante !

L, seule au club des célibataires

* * *

**De :** Katarina

**A :** Angela-plus-très-présente, Isabella & Lauren

**Objet :** Re 6 : Bébé

J'ai du mal à croire qu'A puisse être terrifiante. B, t'en penses quoi ?

Bella, si Jess te parles, tu m'en ferai un résumé ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, non ? *yeux suppliants dignes du Chat Potté*

L, je suis sûre que tu as une touche avec Tyler. Après, c'est toi qui vois...

K

* * *

Bella sourit en voyant la discussion de ses filles. Elles étaient incroyables, mais elle les aimait ainsi, complètement cinglées, immatures et drôles malgré elles. Elles étaient ses amies, et elles lui remontaient le moral sans même s'en rendre compte. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle entreprit de leur répondre à toutes.

* * *

**De :** Bella

**A :** mes fillettes (sauf Jess)

**Objet :** Parler dans le dos des gens

K, je t'aime énormément, mais ma meilleure amie est Angela. Elle est calme, cultivée, littéraire et surtout, elle m'aide en maths. Tu vois le chemin qu'il te reste à parcourir... =)

Merci de me faire confiance, L. Moi, je me confie en premier lieu à Jasper, sauf quand c'est trop féminin pour lui - vous savez toutes à quel point les garçons peuvent être mal-à-l'aise sur ces sujets-là !

Jess m'en parlera certainement avant de l'évoquer devant vous, mais je me tairais jusqu'à ce qu'elle en parle elle-même. Je ne trahirais pas sa confiance, même si tu essaies de m'amadouer K – d'ailleurs, tu parles du gros Chat Potté dans le quatrième film ?

K, tu n'as jamais vu A énervée alors que tu la côtoies depuis des années ? Je te jure qu'elle est terrifiante. Tu te souviens de mon arrivée, quand Jasper et ses amis m'ont surnommée Jingle Bells ? Jingle Bells était le surnom que me donnait parfois ma mère, et comme elle venait juste de mourir, ça me mettait dans une rage folle d'entendre ce surnom. Tout le monde en riait, et Angela a été la seule à comprendre que je détestait cela. Elle a hurlé sur Jazz jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse, et il n'a même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi je détestait tout ce cirque. La ville entière a entendu la douce voix d'A, et même les instituteurs n'ont pas osé l'arrêter. Après ça, Jazz n'a plus jamais cherché à se moquer de moi – et maintenant, quand il le fait, il s'arrange toujours pour qu'Angie ne l'entende pas.

Donc, ne cherches pas à l'énerver. Personne n'osera venir t'aider. Même moi, je resterai dans mon coin en me bouchant les oreilles !

L, fonce voir Tyler. D'après Ed et Jazz, il ne parle que de toi. Et pour qu'ils l'aient remarqué, c'est que c'est vrai ! En plus, tu le trouves mignon, non ? J'avoue, il est super musclé, et il est vraiment gentil !

Bises à toutes !

B

* * *

Elle n'en avait jamais autant écrit pour un message. Elle remua un instant ses doigts fatigués, laissant le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre l'envahir. D'ordinaire, Phil ou Nessie débarquaient à intervalles irréguliers pour qu'elle arbitre leurs disputes, ou alors Jasper venait l'entretenir longuement de sujets totalement inintéressant – il aimait particulièrement lui vanter les mérites des équations à trois inconnues, à elle, qui détestait les mathématiques. Le silence était reposant et bienvenu, en ce début de vacances.

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle devait déjeuner avec Edward, et elle se dépêcha de prendre ses habits et de filer dans la salle de bain. Elle croisa Nessie, qui venait de se réveiller et se hâtait déjà vers la cuisine.

Dans une merveilleuse synchronisation, elle finit de se préparer à l'instant même où Edward arriva. Malheureusement pour elle, le temps qu'elle descende les escaliers et arrive à la porte, Edward avait été topé par Jasper, qui devait lui raconter quelque chose de passionnant si elle en jugeait à l'expression de leurs visages.

- Ed, on y va ? Elle continua sans attendre de réponse : Jasper, Phil, Papa, portez-vous bien et ne faites pas une overdose de chips. Nessie, maman rentre pour midi, tu ne resteras pas trop longtemps avec les garçons.

Elle referma la porte, et se dirigea vers la Volvo, suivie par son souriant petit ami. S'asseyant en soupirant sur le siège, elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit rire. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi son parfait petit ami était-il toujours joyeux quand elle s'énervait ? Une relation de cause à effets ?

- Alors, de quoi parliez-vous avec Jasper ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait décontracté.

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresse Bells. Le ton d'Edward indiquait qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa curiosité.

- Mon frère et mon copain parle ensemble. Ça me concerne Eddie.

Il grimaça en entendant le surnom lancé par sa petite amie. Bella rit, tout en lançant la musique. _La lettre à Élise_ retentit dans l'habitacle, soutenue par le fredonnement d'une Bella concentrée sur le visage du conducteur.

- Ok Bells. Si tu promets de ne plus jamais m'appeler Eddie, ou tout autre surnom débile, je te dirai de quoi on discutait.

- C'est vrai ? Son ton était vraiment trop avide.

- Non.

Elle grommela contre l'insouciance des hommes tout en regardant les arbres courir de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le trajet se passa rapidement, puisqu'ils n'allaient pas si loin de Forks, mais l'estomac de Bella commençait à se manifester quand elle s'assit à la table du restaurant.

Ils passèrent le repas à parler de la future fête de Jess, de leurs projets pour les vacances et de la venue d'Alice. Alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant, le portable de Bella sonna.

- Sue ? demanda Bella tout en bénissant la reconnaissance de numéro.

- Je voulais répondre à ton mail de ce matin. Mais quand j'ai appelé chez toi, Charlie m'a dit que tu étais avec Edward. Ce que je trouve plus intéressant.

- Sue ! On est juste allé au restaurant. Et là, on va rejoindre Jasper, Kate et Garrett pour une excursion entre amis.

- Mouais, rien d'intéressant quoi. Enfin, je t'ai envoyé le numéro d'Alice par mail, je pensais que tu voudrais être au courant rapidement. Bisous ma nièce.

- Bisous à toi aussi Sue. Et embrasse tes monstres de ma part !

Sitôt après avoir raccroché, Bella regarda ses mails, tout en s'installant dans la voiture. Effectivement, Sue lui avait envoyé un numéro qu'elle s'empressa d'enregistrer dans son répertoire avant d'envoyer un message à Alice.

Sue lui précise dans son message qu'elles peuvent aller ensemble chercher Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Bella s'empresse d'accepter, ravie de rencontrer la jeune fille qu'elle a appris à aimer à travers leurs échanges de mails. Elle sourit. La peur est là, discrètement. Plutôt de l'appréhension que de la peur, ténue mais lui faisant se demander si elles s'entendront réellement, ou si elles se détesteront au premier regard.

- Bells, tout ira bien.

- Hein ? Bella n'est jamais prolixe quand elle est surprise.

- Pour Alicia. Ou je ne sais plus son prénom exacte. Tout ira bien quand vous vous rencontrerez. Personne ne peut te détester.

- Et c'est le mec qui m'a appeler Jingle Bells pendant un an, et qui a toujours tout fait pour m'énerver qui me dit ça ?

- Justement amour, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Donc elle t'aimera bien elle .

- Je t'aime aussi Ed, lui répond Bella en riant.

Elle est heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Un mec, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, comme si lui aussi voulait voir Alice. Assise dans la voiture de Sue, elle regardait droit devant elle, attendant de voir surgir l'aéroport. Sue avait bien tenté de tenir une conversation, mais elle avait bien vu que sa nièce était ailleurs.

Port Angeles a un aéroport tout petit, mais Bella le trouvait bien trop grand alors qu'une foule l'entourait devant le terminal par lequel Alice doit arriver. Sue tenta de la rassurer en lui expliquant que c'est ainsi pour tous les vols en provenance de New-York, mais cela n'empêche pas l'appréhension de rester en elle.

Soudain, elle aperçoit une gamine de son âge, aux courts cheveux bruns, son portable devant elle pendant qu'elle regarde autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose. Leurs yeux se croisent et elles se reconnaissent. Plus rien n'existe quand elles se sautent au cou.

* * *

**Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais 5 pages Word, c'est plus que ma moyenne habituelle !**

**(C'est comme ça que vous m'aimez, non ?)**


	13. Où Alice visite l'Etat de Washington

Disclaimer : Bella, Alice et leurs amis m'appartiennent. Tous, intégralement, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec eux !

Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Pfiuh ! Ok, ils sont la propriété de **Stephenie Meyer** et je ne gagne que des reviews avec eux. Ça vous va ?

Espérons que ce chapitre ne portera pas malheur... (Moi, superstitieuse ? Que nenni !)

* * *

**OU ALICE VISITE L'ÉTAT DE WASHINGTON**

Alice se recula d'un seul petit pas, observant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. De la même taille qu'elle, la même silhouette fine, ce même petit gabarit que son frère passait son temps à charrier. De longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés s'arrêtaient au niveau du bassin de Bella, couvrant ses épaules d'un voile fin. Un visage pâle, dans lequel se dessinaient deux grands yeux couleur de chocolat. Alice la trouvait adorable. Cet air perdu sur son visage contrastait avec la douceur qu'elle percevait dans les yeux de sa nouvelle amie, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer.

Se détournant de cette contemplation, elle fixa son regard sur le tapis roulant, essayant d'y apercevoir ses bagages. Elle se tenait à côté de Rosalie et Emmett et voyait Bella et Sue parler ensemble. Dès que ses valises apparurent, elle s'en empara et alla rejoindre les deux femmes.

- Alors, ils se sont réconciliés ? demanda Bella.

- Réconciliés ? Qui ? questionna Sue un peu perdue.

- Rosalie et Emmett. Ils se sont disputés pour des problèmes à se responsabiliser, expliqua Alice. Et ils se disputent encore, pire que des gosses.

- Je leur présenterais personnellement Phil et Nessie, et ils pourront organiser un concours type « Le duo qui se disputent le plus fort ». Parce que les p'tits bouts, ils me filent des migraines !

Alice rit, et Sue se contenta de sourire, devant la grimace que faisait Bella. Cette dernière leur lança un regard noir, puis finit par rire à son tour, imaginant la scène du concours.

Quand tout le monde eut récupéré ses affaires, le groupe se dirigea vers la voiture de Sue et bavarda gentiment tout le long du trajet. Ils bifurquèrent devant la maison des Clearwater, où Bella les salua, avant de se diriger vers l'habitation de l'une de ses amies, qui vivait également dans le quartier.

Alice suivit les autres silencieusement, essayant de faire le résumé de cette journée étrange. D'abord, elle avait rencontré Bella, cette fille avec qui elle parlait depuis des mois sur Internet et dont elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était comme la cousine de sa Rose. Puis, elle s'était aperçue que malgré sa timidité et sa discrétion, Bella était une fille avec qui elle pourrait être amie – oui, le jour était arrivé où Alice Mary Cullen, effrontée et exubérante, s'assagissait. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, vraiment.

A noter qu'elle avait vraiment tendance au cynisme quand elle était inquiète. Bien qu'elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi. Elle avait appréhendé de rencontrer la jeune fille, ce qui était normal, mais tout s'était finalement bien passé.

Alors qu'elle se retournait encore une fois dans le divan, une image apparue derrière ses paupières closes. Une photographie qu'elle avait vue des mois auparavant, alors qu'elle et Bella se présentaient en quelques mots. Un jeune homme blond, au charme discret. Pas son style. Trop propre sur lui. Mais ce Jasper restait imprimé sur ses rétines, emplissant ses pensées des rares choses qu'elle connaissait sur lui – il adorait sa sœur, il était bon en mathématiques et en histoire, il aimait le blues, il était blond aux yeux verts. Autant dire qu'elle ne savait rien sur lui.

Elle soupira, se retournant une nouvelle fois. En partant, Bella avait laissé entendre qu'elle viendrait la chercher le lendemain, et qu'elle lui présenterait son cercle d'amis. Elle était prête à parier que Jasper en ferait partie. Pourquoi craignait-elle de le rencontrer ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle ne le connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, et elle ne flippait pas autant à l'idée de rencontrer Edward ou Garrett, d'autres amis masculins de Bella.

Était-elle amoureuse ? Elle chassa cette idée en secouant la tête. Elle ne pouvait être amoureuse d'un complet inconnu, aussi mignon fut-il en photo. Quoique, si elle y repensait, il avait l'air musclé, et plutôt "bien foutu".

Se relevant, elle sortit son ordinateur portable de sa pochette et le lança. Dès qu'il eut chargé, elle ouvrit sa boîte mail, espérant à demi avoir des messages.

* * *

**De :** Maman

**A :** Mes enfants adorés !

**Cc : **Ma belle-fille préférée et mon mari

**Objet :** Prise de nouvelles

Bonjour mes amours !

Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez ! Tout se passe bien à Forks ? Pas trop froid ?

Alice, Emmett et Rosalie se sont-ils réconciliés ? S'ils ne le sont toujours pas, ils n'auront pas leurs cadeaux de Noël, ok ? Tu sais où ils sont, je compte sur toi pour les leur cacher.

Moscou est une ville magnifique, et c'est très beau à visiter. On vous montrera les photos. Pour l'instant, on part sur Saint-Pétersbourg.

Bisous à vous tous !

Esmé

* * *

**De :** Carlisle

**A :** Mon épouse, mes enfants, ma belle-fille

**Objet :** Re : Prise de nouvelles

Esmé chérie,

laisse les enfants se réconcilier seuls. Ils sont assez grands pour gérer et Alice veille sur eux. Tout se passera bien.

Au fait, pourquoi appelles-tu Rosalie ta « belle-fille préférée » ? C'est ton unique belle-fille !

Bises de Saint-Pétersbourg à Rosalie, Alice et Emmett,

Carlisle

* * *

**De :** Esmé C. Cullen

**A :** Alice M. Cullen, Emmett L. Cullen, Rosalie V. Hale, Carlisle D. Cullen

**Objet : **Re2 : Prise de nouvelles

Mon cher époux,

notre petite Alice peut tout à fait trouver à son goût une charmante jeune fille, et ainsi, nous aurons deux belles-filles. Donc, tant que l'hypothèse ne sera pas levé, Rosalie sera ma belle-fille préférée. J'aviserais plus tard s'il y a des changements à faire.

Au fait, j'apprécierais, puisque nous sommes tous séparés en cette période, que nous communiquions par mail, comme ça, chacun est au courant de ce que les autres disent.

Bisous !

Esmé

* * *

Alice rit devant la mini-dispute de ses parents. Quand elle les entendait, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient encore deux adolescents encore soumis à leurs hormones et se préparant au bal du lycée. Mais ses parents étaient mariés, avaient deux enfants quasiment adultes et un travail prenant. Elle aimerait bien trouver un homme avec qui elle se comporterait comme sa mère se comportait avec son père – comme s'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et vivaient toujours une passion captivante.

* * *

**De :** Alice

**A :** Ma famille

**Objet :** Re3 : Prise de nouvelles

Maman, les cadeaux sont bien cachés, et je surveille de près notre jeune couple, compte sur moi. Et j'aime les hommes, avec des muscles et faisant du base-ball !

Papa, s'il-te-plaît, occupe maman pour qu'elle ne nous harcèle pas. On est en vacances, amusez-vous !

Bises !

Une Ali qui ne va pas tarder à aller se coucher

* * *

Effectivement, elle commençait à être fatiguée. Et si l'image de Jasper ne quittait pas ses paupières, c'était pour l'emmener dans de charmants rêves qui lui laisseraient seulement une nuit apaisée dans la tête quand elle se réveillerait le lendemain.

D'habitude, Alice n'aimait pas se souvenir de ses rêves, qui étaient souvent incomplets et ridicules, partant dans des délires incompréhensibles aux personnes réveillées mais délivrant un certain sens quand elle dormait. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun talent pour élucider ces tissus d'absurdités qui lui rendaient visite dans son sommeil. Or, elle se souvenait toujours de tout – de son papa qui s'était transformé en tigre à la théière qui parlait.

Alors pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de ses rêves avec Jasper ? Elle savait qu'elle avait rêvé, elle savait que le jeune homme était là, mais elle était incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé. Maudissant son inconscient, elle se leva et entra dans la cuisine, où Sue et ses deux enfants l'accueillir entre deux éclats de rire.

La veille, elle avait appris que Harry et Sue venaient de la réserve indienne, que Harry était garde forestier et que Sue était femme au foyer. Elle n'avait pas trop vu Seth et Leah qui, à respectivement trois et cinq ans, s'étaient couchés tôt. Mais voir les deux femmes de la maison préparer le petit déjeuner en se taquinant mutuellement lui fit un pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'elle avait l'âge de Leah, sa mère était déjà partie quand elle se levait et elle n'avait jamais aidé à préparer le repas.

- Bonjour Ali ! s'exclama la fillette sans descendre de la chaise sur laquelle elle se tenait pour surveiller la cuisson du lait.

- Bonjour Leah, bonjour Sue. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, lui répondit l'Indienne. Et toi ? J'ai cru t'entendre bouger hier soir.

- Oh, c'est juste qu'il y avait beaucoup d'inconnu, alors j'ai eu un pue de mal à m'endormir. Mais une fois le marchand de sable passé, plus aucun problème ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir gênée. Sinon, je peux vous aider ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dérangée, Harry dort mal et il m'a dit qu'il te pensait éveillée hier soir. Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux, fouille dans les placards.

Le silence se fit un instant, alors que Leah scrutait d'un air important sa casserole de lait, que Sue sortait les pots de confiture du frigidaire et qu'Alice ouvrait et refermait les placards pour trouver son bonheur. Puis soudain :

- C'est quoi un marchand de sable ? questionna Leah, sa petite tête tournée vers Alice.

Alors que Sue souriait, Alice essaya de le lui expliquer du mieux possible. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était aussi compliqué d'expliquer quelque chose à une enfant aussi jeune. Leah comprenait vite, mais elle posait énormément de questions, ne laissant pas toujours le temps à Alice de lui répondre. Mais elle trouvait adorable la petite fille, qui lui souriait malicieusement.

Une fois son petit déjeuner pris, elle se précipita sous la douche, suivie par une Leah pleine d'interrogations sur sa vie de new-yorkaise. Pendant qu'elle se préparait, elle répondait joyeusement à l'enfant, qui était ravie d'avoir une "grande" amie.

Bella, ponctuelle, passa la prendre à l'heure dite, et elle eut du mal à se détacher des yeux larmoyants de sa nouvelle amie, qui voulait à tout prix partir avec elles.

- Elle est vraiment adorable ! soupira Alice en s'effondrant dans la voiture.

- C'est vrai, mais quand elle est avec son frère, elle devient machiavélique. Ils sont terribles tous les deux.

- Au fait, on va où ?

- Chez une amie, ça va être journée fille.

- Super ! Mais on ne verra vraiment aucun garçon ?

- Je savais que la perspective d'une journée entre filles te plairait. Les garçons sont partis faire leurs cadeaux. Parce qu'on sait pertinemment qu'ils ne nous ont encore rien achetés. Et qu'ils savent pertinemment qu'on leur laisse toujours une journée avant Noël pour s'éclipser.

A ces mots, Bella se gara devant une maisonnette claire. Sur le bout de jardin qu'elles durent traverser pour atteindre la porte, Alice nota nombres de jouets pour enfants, du vélo à la cabane en bois – qui avait encore des cabanes en _bois_ ? Maintenant, elles étaient en _plastique_ !

Dès qu'elles furent devant la porte, une fillette de six ans leur ouvrit, sautillant sur place, son sourire laissant apercevoir une dent perdue.

- Katarina ! hurla la fillette avant de continuer à un volume plus acceptable, salut Bella !

- Salut Tanya. Tu as perdu une dent ? Que t'as amené la petite souris ?

- Un paquet de bonbons. Tu sais, ces oursons de guimauve que Kate, elle adore. Je lui en ai offert un, parce que sinon, elle aurait été trop jalouse.

A ce moment-là, un clone de la fillette, mais de leur âge, apparut. Les deux sœurs se tinrent côte à côte quelques instants, et Alice put voir à quel point elles se ressemblaient : mêmes yeux bleu azur, mêmes cheveux blonds et épais, mêmes sourires accueillants. Puis Tanya s'esquiva, et elle sourit à l'inconnue.

- Alice, Kate, Kate, Alice, présenta Bella de la main avant d'entrer.

- Il ne manque que Jess. Et ma mère a emmené ses gamins au parc, mais nous a laissé Tanya.

Devant l'air de totale incompréhension d'Alice, les amies éclatèrent de rire.

- Ma mère garde des enfants, explicita Kate. Mais elle nous laisse ma petite sœur à garder.

- Vous vous ressemblez énormément.

- Et encore, quand leur mère et l'aînée, Irina, sont là, tu as l'impression d'avoir une seule femme à plusieurs moments de sa vie. Flippant.

Bella se tourna vers Kate après ces quelques mots assortis d'une grimace qu'elle avait lancés à Alice.

- Jess doit arriver, elle était en train de se préparer quand je suis partie de chez elle. Et j'ai veillé personnellement à ce que Mike ne vienne pas la déranger.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Kate, grande ouverte, et Alice vit deux autres jeunes filles se taire à leur arrivée et lui sourire.

- Angela, Lauren, je vous présente Alice, dit une nouvelle fois Bella, Alice, voici Angela et Lauren.

Bella lui montra successivement une jeune fille dont les traits semblaient à moitié asiatique et une blondinette aux cheveux courts. Elles avaient toutes deux l'air sympathique et avenant.

Elles s'assirent toutes sur le grand lit de Kate, et les conversations reprirent, même si Alice se perdait régulièrement dans les prénoms – elles avaient bien tenté de lui dire qui était qui, elle les confondait à chaque fois. Finalement, Bella demanda à Kate son annuaire de lycée, et ses amies lui firent découvrir tout ce qu'elles avaient découvert sur les autres étudiants.

Entre temps, la fameuse Jessica était arrivée, les mains pleines de sacs eux-même remplis de friandises.

Des amies, beaucoup de bavardages, des sucreries à grignoter, voilà la journée parfaite pour Alice. Surtout qu'elle pouvait partager avec Lauren le malheur d'être célibataire, au milieu de toutes les filles prises.

* * *

Je sais que j'avais dit à certaines que Alice et Jasper devaient se rencontrer dans ce chapitre, mais je préférais le faire du point de vue de Bella. Donc, ce sera a prochain chapitre !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. Où Bella est témointe d'une réciprocité

Disclaimer : Ils m'appartiennent tous ! Comment ça, personne ne me croit ? C'est pas juste !

Ok, ils appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, pas de quoi en faire un drame. De toute façon, j'ai le droit de jouer avec et uniquement d'en tirer des reviews.

Pas grave, je les demanderai comme cadeaux d'anniversaire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : OU BELLA EST TEMOINTE D'UNE RÉCIPROCITÉ  
**

La journée chez Kate s'était bien passé, et Bella avait pu voir que ses amies aimaient bien Alice. Bien sûr, elles auraient aimé se retrouver entre elles pour cuisiner Jessica, mais Bella savait que Jess n'avait accepté de venir que parce qu'il y aurait Alice. Elle n'était pas encore prête à parler aux filles, comme elle s'en était ouverte à Bella la veille, quand celle-ci était venue dormir chez elle.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, qui s'était endormie, à Angela, qui téléphonait à son copain à l'écart, à Lauren et Kate qui discutaient ensemble de Tyler, discussion à laquelle Jess participait de temps à autre. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs, constatant que pour l'instant, personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Après avoir quitté les Clearwater, elle était allée chez Jessica, où elle avait laissé sa Chevrolet ainsi qu'un sac rempli d'affaires. Jess voulait qu'elle soit là le soir où elle annonçait sa grossesse à ses parents. Elle leur avait ensuite dit qu'elle n'avait pas pris de décision pour le bébé, et, après promesse de la part de son père de ne surtout pas aller chercher le fusil ou n'importe quel objet pouvant tuer, elle leur avait avoué que Mike était le père.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ses parents étaient loin de sauter de joie. Sa mère s'était effondrée en larmes, marmonnant, aux mots que Bella avait compris, que sa fille ne pourrait pas aller à l'université malgré tous les efforts auxquels elle avait elle-même consenti. Ce à quoi Bella aurait répondu – mais elle s'était tu - que tous les produits de beauté dont Mrs Stanley s'était privée pour économiser le prix de l'inscription à la fac n'auraient de toute façon pas obligée Jessica à continuer ses études. Parce que Jessica n'aimait pas étudier, et ne se voyait pas aller à l'université.

Mr Stanley, grâce au ciel, avait promis de ne pas aller tuer Mike. Si elle était son ami, Bella ferait attention à ce qu'un accident ne lui arrive pas de manière impromptue dans les semaines à venir. Parce que le père de Jessica était dans une rage folle – rendez-vous compte, quelqu'un avait osé toucher à son bébé !

D'une manière générale, et fortement influencée par les discussions de ses parents, Bella pensait que les époux Stanley se préoccupaient trop du quand-dira-t-on, et pas assez de ce que pensait leur fille. Elle s'apercevait que c'était on ne peut plus exact, si l'on considérait que sa mère se focalisait sur le fait que Jess ne pourrait aller à l'université et que son père paraissait ignorer avant ce soir-là que sa fille était en âge de faire l'amour avec son copain. Elle allait pourtant avoir dix-huit ans !

Plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux dans la chambre de Jess, son amie avait enfin réémergé de la conversation houleuse. Bella savait que Jessica tenait à l'avis de ses parents, aussi, elle n'avait pas tenu rigueur à son amie pour son "absence". Mais elle avait été surprise que Jess se penche vers elle – Jess était auparavant couchée sur son lit tandis que Bella était assise sur un matelas posé sur le sol, en train de se coiffer. Ainsi, elles s'étaient retrouvées face à face, et Bella avait pu voir la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son amie.

- On a discuté avec Mike, commença cette dernière. Dans le vestiaire. Il a dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, mais que ça l'avait vraiment surpris, et qu'il n'avait pas su comment prendre la... La nouvelle. Mais finalement, il a dit qu'on en discuterait ensemble, et que quoi que je décide, il serait à mes côtés.

- Et ça, c'était la semaine dernière ? Jessica acquiesça et Bella continua, vous avez eu le temps de discuter ?

- En fait, on a résolu de noter chacun nos arguments "pour", et nos arguments "contre". Il m'a donné sa fiche ce matin, mais j'ai peur de lire. Tu veux pas le faire pour moi ?

Bella avait accepté, et elle s'était retrouvée avec les deux fiches dans les mains, celle de Mike et celle de Jessica. Jess lui avait également dit qu'elle ne voulait pas donner son bébé à un autre couple, et que Mike et elle hésitaient entre le garder et avorter.

Maintenant, elle était à la journée filles de Kate, les deux bouts de papier entre ses doigts, et elle ne savait pas comment prendre le problème.

Elle se reprit en voyant Alice émerger, et elle se proposa pour la ramener, embarquant Jessica dans son sillage. La blonde savait que si elle restait, ses chères amies la harcèleraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise tout, et elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas prête.

Alors qu'elle allait bifurquer dans l'allée qui menait chez les Clearwater, une solution pointa le bout de son nez dans le chaos qui lui tenait lieu de pensées.

- Alice, ça te dit de venir chez moi ce soir ? Tu verras Jasper, et on croisera peut-être Edward.

Elle avait rêvé ou Alice avait réagi en entendant le prénom de son frère ? Sûrement un rêve. Quoique, imaginer son frère et son amie ensemble la faisait sourire. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux, ils formeraient sûrement un beau couple.

- Oui, si tu veux. Mais il faut prévenir Sue, non ?

- Tu peux l'appeler ? Avoir un père shériff, ça nous fait apprendre par cœur le code de la route !

Alors que Alice parlait avec Sue, puis Rosalie, Bella se concentrait sur les routes tortueuses de l'État de Washigton. Enfin, elle aperçut sa maisonnette, et se gara en essayant d'éviter le ballon de Phil et le vélo de Nessie.

Elles rentrèrent dans le hall, manquant de renverser Edward, qui ouvrait la porte à ce moment précis. Bella fit rapidement les salutations, avant de se concentrer un moment sur son petit ami.

Quand elle cessa de le fixer, elle chercha Alice des yeux et la retrouva à parler avec Jasper. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'aperçut qu'Alice écoutait avec attention le récit du précédent entraînement de l'équipe, alors que Bella savait qu'elle n'entendait rien au sport. De plus, son frère regardait la jeune femme avec un air plein de tendresse, un air qu'elle avait vu un peu différent quand il s'occupait de Nessie.

Se pouvait-il que Jazz et Alice... ? Elle se tourna vers Edward, qui regardait lui aussi les deux jeunes gens. Avec un sourire complice, ils résolurent de tirer l'affaire au clair. Edward s'avança et s'empara du bras de Jasper.

- Alors, on y va, on laisse les filles discuter entre elles !

Bella présenta rapidement Alice à sa famille, avant de piquer un paquet de bonbons et un mot de glace puis de monter dans sa chambre.

Une fois confortablement installées, en vieux pyjamas, sur le lit, elles reprirent leur conversation, la chaine hi-fi scandant des tubes dégoulinant d'amour; le pot de glace et le paquet de sucreries grand ouvert.

- Besoin de ton aide Alice, débuta Bella.

- La grande Bella Swan, à laquelle toutes ses amies demandent conseil, a besoin d'aide ? ironisa Alice avant de continuer plus gentiment, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je t'avais parlé de Jessica et de sa grossesse. Son copain, Mike, et elle, ont écrit une liste des pour et contre, pour savoir s'ils devaient garder l'enfant. Et elle m'a demandé hier soir de lui en faire le résumé parce qu'elle a peur.

- A ta place, je lui aurai dit de regarder elle-même, mais puisque tu es Bella Swan, on va les lire et décider ensuite.

Bella se leva pour prendre les bouts de papier dans la poche de son jean, puis elle se rassit, les tendant à Alice. Celle-ci lui en retendit un, plissant les yeux pour lire l'autre.

- Ok. Liste des contre, Mike : c'est dur de s'occuper d'un bébé à notre âge, j'aime pas les enfants, je veux aller à l'université, est-ce qu'on sera de bons parents ? Liste des pour : Jess sera sûrement une bonne mère, je sais qu'elle souffrira si elle doit abandonner le bébé.

- Il ne vaut du bébé que pour Jessica, marmonna Bella d'un ton déçu.

- Oh, ce n'est pas important, la rassura Alice. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'une femme devenait mère à partir du moment où elle apprend la grossesse, un homme devient père le jour de la naissance. Il reste neuf mois ! Allez, à toi.

Bella ouvrit son propre bout de papier, chiffonné et laissant apparaître des traces de larme. Jess voulait l'enfant, c'était évident, mais elle voulait également Mike. Et visiblement, elle se préparait à faire une croix sur l'un des deux.

- Liste des contre : on est trop jeunes pour avoir un bébé, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on soit de bons parents, je voudrais avoir de l'argent de côté parce qu'un enfant ça coûte cher. Liste des pour : j'aime déjà cet enfant, je l'imagine déjà jouant avec Mike dans notre futur jardin, j'adore m'occuper d'enfants !

Alice restait silencieuse, réfléchissant. Une petite ride barrait son front et ses yeux fixaient ses doigts. Bella s'était allongée sur le dos, fixant les nuages phosphorescents qu'elle et Maria avaient collé au plafond des années plus tôt. La seule conclusion qui leur venait était que Jess voulait le bébé, mais serait prête à avorter pour Mike, et que Michael ne voulait pas d'enfants, mais serait prêt à garder le bébé pour Jess.

- Le destin du bébé est dans les mains de Mike, conclut Alice.

- Je leur en parlerai demain. Au fait, tu as buggé devant Jasper, non ?

- M'en parle pas, murmura Alice avant de se coucher et de se positionner de façon à ce que Bella ne soit pas dans son champ de vision.

Bella resta silencieuse quelques instants, attendant qu'Alice continue. Puis elle s'aperçut que son amie était déterminée à ne rien dire. Doucement, elle passa une jambe au dessus du corps de son amie, puis elle s'assit sur son bassin, bloquant les bras fins d'Alice. Enfin, elle abaissa son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alice.

- Tu as flashé sur mon frère, dit Bella en articulant chaque syllabe.

A son grand étonnement, Alice rougit et détourna les yeux, ce qui renforça la détermination de Bella à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait s'échapper, Alice soupira puis consentit à tout raconter.

Bella se rassit à côté d'Alice, qui se perdait quant à elle dans les nuages jaunâtres du plafond.

- Il y a longtemps, tu m'as envoyé une photo de Jasper. Je l'ai trouvé plutôt mignon, et j'ai gardé son image dans me tête. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai remarquer que je comparais tous les garçons que je côtoyais à ton frère, les trouvant toujours moins bien. Et hier soir, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir parce que j'appréhendais trop de le rencontrer.

- Résultat des courses ?

- Et bien il est mieux en vrai, avança Alice. Non, mais il a pas de défauts ou quoi ?

Bella rit, autant devant la phrase que de l'expression scandalisée de son amie.

- Il a des défauts : il aime les maths, le jazz, le baseball et il ronfle.

Alice sourit faiblement, pas vraiment convaincue. Elles finirent par se coucher, même si Bella resta un long moment les yeux fixés sur une photo de Jasper et elle, se demandant ce que ressentait son frère vis-à-vis de son amie.

Il ne pouvait en être aussi amoureux qu'Alice l'était de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, et en avait rarement entendu parler. Il n'avait même pas vraiment rencontré la jeune fille, puisqu'ils s'étaient croisés sur le seuil de la maison. Cependant, lui aussi était resté muet, alors qu'il n'était habituellement pas timide.

Bella grimaça en sentant une migraine pointer son nez. Il faudrait qu'elle consulte le médecin à ce propos, sinon elle allait devenir folle !


	15. Où Alice ddevient commis de cuisine

Disclaimer : Les Volturi appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**. Et je ne touche pas une cacahuète sur eux, seulement de jolies reviews.

(Oui, je sais que ces chers vampires italiens n'apparaissent pas dans mon histoire, mais j'essaie de vous faire oublier notre sextuor favori !)

Excusez-moi du retard ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : OU ALICE DEVIENT COMMIS DE CUISINE**

Alice s'endormit sans peine, écrasée par la fatigue. Pas de Jasper à venir se coller sous ses paupières closes, pas de ronflements en provenance d'Emmett en fond sonore. Tout était pour le mieux. Elle se réveilla le lendemain fraîche et dispose, prête à une journée-marathon !

Elle était seule dans le lit, et vit Bella apparaître rapidement pour l'envoyer prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle descendit les escaliers, accompagnée de la petite Nessie, chargée par sa sœur aînée de guider leur invitée. Et faillit percuter Jasper en entrant dans la petite cuisine – quelle idée aussi de mettre le frigidaire juste derrière la porte !

Elle se rendit compte que ses joues rougissaient alors qu'elle saluait Jasper d'une voix un peu trop forcée. Il l'installa ensuite à table et entreprit de la servir, lui demandant des détails sur sa journée filles de la veille.

- Et bien, on a parlé de mecs, de sexe, de fringues, de mecs, de devoirs, de Noël et encore de mecs.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'allusions aux mecs là-dedans, pas étonnant que mes oreilles aient sifflé toute la journée !

Alice rit, étonnée que Jasper ne réagisse pas plus que ça à la mention de « sexe ». Elle savait que si son propre frère avait suspecté qu'elle ait eu des relations de cet ordre-là avec un garçon, il aurait réagi violemment. Apparemment, Jasper et Bella avaient une relation différente, plus calme, et peut-être plus basée sur la confiance.

Son petit déjeuner terminé, elle fut envoyée énergiquement dans la salle de bain par une Bella survoltée – Jasper lui expliqua qu'elle devait cuisiner pour le réveillon du soir et qu'elle commençait à être stressée. Une fois habillée et légèrement maquillée, Alice redescendit à la cuisine, croisant Jasper, Phil et Charlie dans le salon. Bella les avait vraisemblablement virés de la cuisine, prétextant qu'ils étaient inutiles et qu'ils l'embêtaient plus qu'autre chose.

Se moquant des garçons, Alice alla frapper à la porte de la cuisine, qui s'ouvrit sur la bouille de Nessie.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Alice.

- Bien sûr, t'es pas un idiot de garçon toi, répliqua la gamine en ouvrant en grand la porte.

Alice referma la porte, souriant en entendant Maria réprimander sa fille sur son choix des mots. La femme était assise sur l'une des chaises, le plus éloignée possible du plan de travail, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Renesmée, elle, s'était étalée par terre, ses poupées devant elle. Alice se tourna vers Bella, occupée à remuer une chose inconnue mais odorante dans une grosse casserole.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Non, ça va aller, il n'y a presque plus rien à faire, il faudra juste laisser cuire.

Imitant Maria, Alice prit une chaise, observant son amie tournoyer dans la cuisine pour prendre l'un ou l'autre des ingrédients entreposés sur la table.

- Alice, si tu veux tu peux aller voir tes mails sur mon ordi, lui dit Bella qui s'était aperçue que la brune commençait à s'ennuyer.

Remontant rapidement les escaliers, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau, l'ordinateur déjà allumé devant elle. Rapidement, elle ouvrit sa boîte mail. Elle fut surprise du nombre de nouveaux messages qui s'affichèrent. Soupirant, elle se décida à lire d'abord les âneries de son frère préféré.

* * *

**De :** Emmett

**A :** Lili, Rose, Mes chers parents

**Objet :** Re4 : Prise de nouvelles

Mes chers parents,

J'espère que votre voyage en Russie se passe bien et que vous vous amusez bien – je suis persuadé qu'Alice vous a organisé des tas de visites plus ou moins intéressantes...

Au fait, il y a de la neige à Saint-Pétesbourg ? Parce qu'ici, il y en a plein, pire qu'à New-York ! Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'en Russie pour devoir sortir les chaussures de ski si l'on veut marcher correctement !

Pourquoi Alice a mes cadeaux alors que je n'ai pas les siens ?

Bises,

Emmett

A Alice : je pensais que tu détestait le base-ball ? Je te propose un deal : si tu me dis où sont ems cadeaux, je ne te taquines pas à propos de celui qui y joue, ok ?

* * *

**De :** Rosalie

**A :** Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esmé

**Objet :** Nouvelles de Forks

Carlisle, Esmé,

Je suis ravie que la Russie soit à votre goût. Pensez à faire des tas de photos, j'aimerais savoir comment c'est là-bas ! Et je rejoins Emmett pour savoir s'il y a de la neige à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Emmett, c'est moi qui ai les cadeaux d'Alice, sinon tu les aurai ouverts !

Alice, parle-moi de ce garçon s'il-te-plaît. Je te promets que ton frère ne saura rien !

Bisous à tous !

Rosalie

* * *

**De :** Carlisle et Esmé

**A :** Les enfants

**Objet :** Bons baisers de Russie

Les enfants,

Il ne sert à rien de se disputer, Noël approche, laissez-vous porter par les bons sentiments !

(Alice, n'oublie pas pour les cadeaux !)

Rose, la Russie est un pays superbe, avec une architecture remarquable et des musées très intéressants. Je te conseille d'y aller un jour ! Et c'est encore plus beau sous la neige ! Ici, il y a une vingtaine de centimètres, et pourtant, tous les habitants semblent évoluer comme si le sol n'était pas glissant ! Je dois avouer que nous sommes beaucoup plus maladroits !

Alice, quelle est cette histoire de base-ball ? Et ce garçon, qui est-ce ?

Bises,

Papa et Maman

* * *

Alice soupira, constatant les dommages qu'avait fait cette simple allusion au base-ball. Oui, elle l'avait faite en pensant à Jasper, mais pourquoi les membres de sa famille avaient-ils un flair infaillible pour comprendre ses insinuations non voulues ?

Oh, elle savait qu'ils voulaient simplement la protéger, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ces mesures trop sécuritaires et trop envahissantes. Souvent, leur famille donnait aux gens l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas proches les uns des autres – elle et Emmett étaient dans des pensionnats différents tandis que leur père travaillait énormément et que leur mère voyageait dans le monde entier – mais la vérité était tout autre : les quatre Cullen communiquaient le plus souvent possible, se racontaient énormément de choses et Alice était sans doute la seule jeune fille de son âge à aimer faire du shopping avec sa mère.

* * *

**De :** Alice

**A :** Ma famille adorée

**Objet :** Au service secret de sa Majesté

Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur donnerai leurs cadeaux que s'ils se sont réconciliés, c'est promis juré !

Papa, j'ai l'impression que tu ne participes pas tellement. Comment se passent vos vacances ? L'hôpital ne te manque pas trop ? Fais un ange de neige pour moi, s'il-te-plait !

J'aime bien les joueurs de base-ball, ça doit être mon côté Marilyn Monroe ! Mais il n'y en a aucun qui me plaise réellement.

Je vous laisse, sa Majesté Bella m'appelle pour faire un gâteau. Et comme je suis à son service ! =)

Je vous aime fort,

Alice

* * *

Elle éteignit sa boîte mail, jugeant que ses camarades du comité des fêtes pouvaient attendre un peu avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Et puis, quelle idée d'envoyer des mails le jour du réveillon ?

Descendant les escaliers en sautillant, elle faillit tomber sur Nessie, qui les remontait en courant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes. En tournant précipitamment au bas de l'escalier, elle manqua de rentrer de nouveau Jasper, et elle se retira en rougissant dans la cuisine.

Bella, qui la suivait des yeux depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre, lui souriait énigmatiquement, tout en lui mettant d'autorité un plat dans les mains. Pendant qu'elle mélangeait la pâte, elle observait Bella, qui faisait fondre son chocolat avec application, penchée sur la gazinière.

- Tu rougis devant mon frère ?

La voix de Bella était, à ce moment, à peine assez haute, mais Alice l'entendit parfaitement.

- Oui. Je craques complètement.

Elle n'avait aucune honte à avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle fondait complètement devant la figure sincère du jeune homme ou devant ses jolis yeux verts.

- Il aime le chocolat. A un point incompréhensible. Vraiment, si tu veux lui faire plaisir, ou te faire réconcilier avec lui, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, offre lui du chocolat. Même s'il dit le contraire, il adore l'histoire et est capable de te raconter des faits dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler. Il adore le base-ball, et il joue vraiment super bien. Oh, et il a tous les albums d'Ella Fitzgerald.

Bella se tut un instant, apparaissant à ses côtés et faisant glisser son chocolat fondu dans le saladier dont elle s'occupait. Alors qu'Alice allait parler, Bella continua sur sa lancée.

- Physiquement, il n'est pas attiré par un type précis de fille. En fait, il aime les filles drôles, indépendantes et qui n'ont pas peur de s'exprimer.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Parce que tu es une excellente amie, et que tu as besoin de savoir ça pour avoir celui sur lequel tu craques. Franchement, des tas de filles ont essayé d'aborder mon frère en se mettant dans un rôle de soumise. Il les a oubliées. Alors qu'il se souvient de celles qui lui tiennent tête.

- Comme toi ?

- Oh, je ne lui tenait pas tête quand il m'appelait Jingle Bells. En fait, c'est Angela, la timide Angela, qui l'a sermonné pour qu'il arrête de m'embêter. Et après, il a voulu savoir comment j'avais fait pour que même Angela prenne ma défense.

Alice rit en imaginant Bella et Jasper en enfants mignons mais diaboliques. Elle se dit qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien la jeune fille, parce que leur relation épistolaire durait depuis des mois, mais elle se souvenait de sa grand-mère, qui lui disait qu'on ne pouvait connaître complètement quelqu'un que si l'on savait comment il était enfant. Et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir connu Bella enfant, timide et généreuse.

- Alors comme ça, tu te laissais faire ?

- Je débarquais de l'Arizona, et je voulais me faire des amis. Et Jasper et sa bande étaient les gamins populaires de l'école. Et puis, j'étais réservée quand j'étais gamine. Ça s'est beaucoup arrangé depuis !

Alice mélangeait dans le saladier, pendant que Bella préparait une nouvelle pâtisserie. Elle analysait ce que Bella lui avait dit. En un sens, son amie lui conseillait de ne pas s'aplatir devant Jasper dans le but d'obtenir son acquiescement, il valait mieux, selon elle, montrer ses éventuelles divergences.

Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Bella l'aidait. Bien sûr, elle était son amie, et c'était normal de l'aider à attirer celui qu'elle aimait – ou, du moins, appréciait. Cependant, Jasper et Bella étaient frère et sœur, et Alice trouvait étrange d'essayer de caser son frère ainsi.

Mais Bella n'agissait jamais comme la normale, et peut-être Alice devrait-elle arrêter de se poser des questions et se laisser porter par les évènements. Cependant, elle résolut de demander conseil à Angela, qui lui avait donné son adresse mail et qui, en sa qualité de meilleure amie de Bella, devait assez bien la connaître pour expliciter son geste.

Une fois les deux gâteaux cuits et démoulés, Alice se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, savourant le fait de pouvoir enfin reposer ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais autant cuisiné de toute sa vie – ses parents les emmenant généralement au restaurant lors de ses occasions – et elle était fatiguée. Jasper, qui regardait une énième rediffusion d'un film en noir et blanc, lui sourit et la renvoya dans la chambre pour qu'elle se repose.

Avant de se coucher, elle s'empara de l'ordinateur pour écrire à Angela. Autant le faire tant qu'elle y pensait, même si ses propos risquaient d'être décousus du fait de sa fatigue.

* * *

**De :** Alice

**A :** Angela

**Objet :** Bella et Jasper

Salut Angela,

Tu m'as passé ton adresse mail en me disant de te contacter si j'avais besoin de tes lanternes, et c'est arrivé. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques deux-trois trucs si ça ne te dérange pas.

J'ai un peu craqué sur Jasper, et cet après-midi, Bella m'a donné des conseils pour réussir à faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Elle est l'une des personnes au monde qui doit très bien le connaître, et je ne remets pas en cause ses précisions.

C'est juste que je trouve étrange de "vendre" ainsi son frère. Moi-même, si parfois je conseille ma belle-sœur et lui explique certaines des réactions de mon frère, je ne me mêle que rarement de ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Alors je me demandais pourquoi Bella s'investissait autant pour Jasper.

Excuse-moi pour ce mail alambiqué, mais je suis fatiguée.

A bientôt,

Ali

* * *

A peine l'ordinateur éteint, Alice ferma les yeux et se laissa porter dans un monde merveilleux, où Jasper et elle avait trois enfants – et elle était enceinte du quatrième. Leurs aînés étaient des jumeaux présentant un parfait mélange d'elle et du jeune homme, tandis que le troisième ressemblait à Alice au même âge. Ils vivaient tous dans une jolie maison, avec un jardinet dans lequel poussait de nombreuses fleurs.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage souriant de Bella non loin, elle se souvenait encore parfaitement des détails de ce rêve étrange, et revoyait les visages souriants et charmants de ses enfants. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle se rendit compte que ces enfants n'existaient pas réellement. Avec un léger soupir, elle s'assit sur le lit et observa Bella qui hésitait sur sa tenue.  
N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et assit Bella sur son lit. Ensuite, elle se planta à son tour devant l'armoire puis examina les vêtements de son amie. Elle en ressortit plusieurs tenues, qu'elle étala sur le lit.

Ne prenant pas compte de Bella, qui tentait de l'orienter vers la tenue qu'elle préférait, elle finit par choisir une robe courte noire et un cache-cœur de satin rouge. Se retournant, elle sortit une paire d'escarpins aux talons assez bas selon ses standards et les tendit à Bella, qui l'observait d'un air un peu perdu.

- Tu devrais être styliste, lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

- Je te maquillerais, lui répondit Alice avant de commencer à enfiler sa propre tenue.


End file.
